


Rien qu'un point sur une carte ?

by Ellayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay Character, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellayne/pseuds/Ellayne
Summary: Harry et Drago ont été bloqués ensemble dans une grotte. Ils ont eu l'occasion de se découvrir et de se rapprocher. A leur sortie, Drago demande à Harry de tout oublier et de n'en parler à personne.Sauf que... Harry n'a rien oublié et est même légèrement fasciné par le point de Malefoy sur sa Carte des Maraudeurs...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Un point sur une carte

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le deuxième tome de ma trilogie autour de la relation complexe Harry / Drago que je chéris tant.  
> L'histoire se déroule lors de leur 6ème année. Il est préférable d'avoir lu "Huis Clos" pour comprendre l'intrigue mais ce n'est pas non plus essentiel.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Harry**

Dans la salle commune, un feu de cheminée crépite dans l'âtre.

La grande fenêtre laisse passer la clarté cotonneuse de cet après midi. Au dehors, les flocons virevoltent lourdement et un épais manteau neigeux se forme déjà dans le parc de l'école.

Néanmoins, je profite de la chaleur de la salle rouge et or.

Je ne suis pas le seul.

Hermione est attablée à côté de moi, entourée de parchemins. Elle potasse le _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_ , en enroulant inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Dans le sofa face à la cheminée, quelques gryffondors paressent, piquant à tour de rôle des Chocogrenouilles dans une grosse boîte.

Je perçois deux garçons de troisième année s'affronter aux échecs devant la fenêtre embuée.

Quelques élèves sont penchés sur des rouleaux de parchemins.

Nombreux sont ceux qui s'affairent dans les dortoirs. Gants, écharpes et bonnets sont de rigueur pour aller au devant des batailles rangées dans la poudreuse.

Et je me sens las.

Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part à cet engouement. Les flocons, les batailles de boules de neige me semblent d'une futilité excessive.

L'insouciance de mes camarades me pèse.

Enfoncé dans un grand fauteuil molletonné, assis en tailleur, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder les yeux fixés sur un grand grimoire.

\- Harry... lance Hermione en posant sa plume.

\- Hmm ? je dis, sans détacher les yeux de mon parchemin

Ce que tu lis doit être passionnant...

\- Hmm... je fis à nouveau.

Elle ferme avec précaution son livre. Puis tourne sa chaise vers moi.

\- Harry, ça fait près d'une heure que tu n'as pas tourné une page...

Sa perspicacité m'agace.

Elle jette un regard dans la pièce, se penche vers moi et murmure :

\- Je t'ai vu l'ouvrir !

Son sens de l'observation m'irrite.

Je lève vers elle des sourcils froncés.

\- La Carte des Maraudeurs ! Je t'ai vu la déplier ! Ne me dis pas que tu continues à...

Je ferme mon grimoire en un claquement sourd.

Je ne peux rien lui cacher et je présume qu'elle va me faire la morale.

Hermione pose une main sur mon avant-bras avant que je me lève.

\- Attends ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais....

Je murmure un « _Méfait accompli_ ».

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Et tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas !

Je saisis ma cape et mon écharpe et me dirige vers la sortie.

Hermione contourne le bureau et me rattrape en courant.

Je sens sa prise sur mon bras et je me retourne à contre-cœur.

\- Je trouve que ce n'est pas très sain ce que tu manigances... Et pour ton bien, je pense que tu devrais arrêter...

Je redoute ce qu'elle va dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Je me dégage de sa prise et passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Elle est sur mes talons. Dans le couloir, elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Arrête de suivre et d'épier Malefoy... Ce n'est pas... bon...

\- Hermione ! Ne me dis pas ce qui est bon pour moi ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Alors arrête de te mêler de ma vie !

Elle me laisse partir mais continue :

\- Harry, je me fais du souci pour toi... Depuis ton accident...

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Si seulement, elle savait. Je soupire. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Ou plutôt si, elle pourrait, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me confier à elle, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me froisser avec Hermione.

Je remonte les quatre marches qui me sépare d'elle. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Je sais ce que je fais...

Son regard me dit qu'elle n'y croit pas.

Et même moi, je ne crois pas à mon propre mensonge.

.oOoOo.

Je glisse rageusement la Carte dans ma poche et descends rapidement les escaliers vers le parc.

La fascination qu'exerce sur moi le point de Malefoy sur la Carte de Maraudeurs dépasse toute logique rationnelle.

Je l'observe, je l'avoue. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Son point sur le parchemin, ses moindres déplacements, ses va-et-vient dans le château. Hermione a-t-elle raison ? Est-ce réellement malsain ?

Pourquoi ce petit con m'intéresse autant ?

Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai aucune réponse convaincante. Je me persuade que tout est une question d'intuition et d'instinct.

Mon manque de confiance en lui m'oblige à le surveiller et à prendre garde au plan foireux qu'il peut préparer.

Je sais pertinemment que Voldemort a placé de grands espoirs en lui. Est-ce mon devoir d'en savoir plus et d'éventuellement de l'arrêter ?

Une partie de mon esprit – à la recherche d'une rationalité - s'en est convaincue et se justifie ainsi de cette vigilance malsaine.

Une autre partie de moi, plus perfide et certainement plus lucide, me chuchote sournoisement que mon comportement a commencé à changer depuis notre remontée de la grotte.

Depuis que j'ai découvert un nouveau visage au serpentard.

Je sais désormais que Malefoy agit à contre cœur, que son masque de froideur n'est qu'un moyen de dissimuler ses craintes. Suis-je le seul à m'en être rendu compte ?

Malefoy ne veut en aucun cas devenir Mangemort.

Il suit simplement un chemin tracé pour lui, par d'autres. Sa Destinée. Ainsi qu'il me le confiait dans la grotte.

Et je ne suis qu'un imbécile parce que je me surprends à le plaindre et à compatir de sa situation.

Je me souviens de la main que je lui ai tendu dans la grotte. A l'aide que je lui ai proposé. Et que celui-ci a refusé. Et j'ai mal.

Je sais que j'aurais du oublier cet épisode de la grotte. Au moins pour ma santé mentale. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Garder secrets ses moments privilégiés comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

 _L'oublier.  
__Tout oublier.  
__Effacer ce moment de ma mémoire.  
__Oublier ses mains.  
__Sa peau pâle.  
__Son regard bleu._  
_Ses lèvres.  
__Il ne s'est rien passé... On continue comme avant..._ avait-il dit.

Rien. Rien ne s'était passé.

Enfouir. Enterrer. Oublier. C'est ce qu'il m'avait ordonné : tout oublier.

Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, alors ? Ces instants volés m'apparaissent aujourd'hui comme les bribes d'un vieux souvenir rêvé. Un rêve éveillé que j'ai voulu me rappeler longtemps avant de me convaincre que tout n'était qu'un songe.

Une image tenace reste pourtant ancrée dans mon esprit : la détresse que j'ai perçu dans les yeux du serpentard.

L'indicible peur que j'y ai vu m'avait donné un frisson. Envisager Malefoy pétri d'angoisses m'avait déstabilisé. Et sans doute cette image le rendait sans cesse plus proche de ce que je ressentais également.

Je me déteste d'autant plus que Malefoy ne m'accorde aucune espèce d'attention.

Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Tout est redevenu comme avant. Malefoy semble même me haïr un peu plus – si cela est humainement possible. Il s'efforce chaque jour davantage à m'humilier et à me cracher son mépris à la figure.

Mais cette haine qu'il déverse ne me touche plus comme autrefois. Elle m'apparait à présent comme un bouclier que le serpentard tient droit devant lui.

Souvent j'ai cru apercevoir à nouveau dans son regard cette peur qu'il tente de surmonter.

Et chaque fois, mon cœur se comprime.

Pourquoi je me sens si inquiet pour lui ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son point sur la Carte ?

.oOoOo.


	2. Un brin de folie ?

**Drago.**

L'agitation du dortoir me fatigue. Le bruit, les va-et-vient, l'excitation de cette fin de semaine sous la neige m'écœurent. Leur frivolité me rend malade.

Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans ses dortoirs. Dans cette école.

J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être en équilibre instable dans ma propre vie. De ne plus autant la contrôler qu'avant.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? me demande Pansy

Je refuse d'un signe de tête.

Il est hors de question que j'aille batifoler avec eux dans le parc. De toute façon, je n'arrive même plus à faire semblant. Se lever le matin la tête haute. Feindre l'intérêt en cours. Maintenir le respect en salle commune. Me prouver à moi même que ma santé mentale n'est pas en train de s'étioler.

Je n'y arrive plus.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : être seul.

A quel moment j'ai baissé les bras ? Je ne saurais dire exactement quand la peur et l'angoisse m'ont submergé. Me bouffant les entrailles. Me brûlant les poumons.

Le regard des autres ne fait qu'aggraver mon état. Leur présence m'insupporte. Je ne veux aucune pitié, aucune compassion.

Envie d'être seul.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Le silence m'enrobe alors et soudain, ce poids si familier dans ma poitrine refait son apparition. Avait-il seulement disparu ? Mes poumons se compressent et ma respiration se fait plus difficile.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mes inspirations. Ne penser à rien. Que c'est stupide ! Ma tête bouillonne depuis des semaines. Comment pourrais-je ne penser à rien ? Toute cette pression sur mes épaules me terrifie. Tous ces espoirs placés en moi ne font qu'amplifier mon angoisse : la fierté de la famille Malefoy et l'attente de toute la communauté des Mangemorts sont autant de fardeaux qui me pèsent.

Ainsi la mission de la plus grande importance confiée par le Seigneur des ténèbres devrait m'emplir d'honneur. Je prends une grande inspiration et elle brûle les poumons. Aucune fierté à avoir. J'en tremble. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Je vais mourir. Je le sais. Dans un mois ? Un an ? Mon espérance de vie est très courte, j'en ai conscience. J'ai beau scandé à qui veut l'entendre que je suis fier de marcher dans les traces de mon père et de servir le Mage Noir, je n'arrive plus à m'en convaincre.

Un sentiment de dégoût m'emplit la bouche quand j'y songe. Et la honte me brûle les joues. Je suis détestable.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à l'Histoire. Pas comme ça. Suis-je égoïste ?

Ma solitude m'oppresse. Ma détresse m'étouffe.

Il faut que je sorte.

.oOoOo.

Dehors, des cris et des rires résonnent dans le parc. Je m'en éloigne rapidement et me dirige vers les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Les gradins sont vides, le terrain est libre. Parfait. C'est ce qu'il me faut pour penser à autre chose. M'occuper l'esprit.

J'enfile machinalement ma tenue de sport, me saisis du vif d'or puis décroche mon balai.

J'avance au bord du terrain et libère la petite balle qui se débattait dans ma main. Elle s'envole à une telle vitesse que je la perds des yeux.

J'enfourche mon balai et donne un coup de pied pour m'élancer. Je fais quelques tours de terrain pour m'échauffer, puis m'élève plus haut.

Le vent me gifle le visage. Le froid mordant me pique les joues.

Idéal pour me sortir de ma torpeur. J'ai le besoin vital de me sentir vivant. Pour ne pas devenir fou.

Je repère le vif d'or et me lance à sa poursuite. Comme pour me persuader que je ne suis pas déjà mort, j'enchaine les virages serrés et les piqués vers le sol. Je repousse mes limites. Je ne ralentis mon balai qu'au dernier moment.

Je rattrape aisément la balle dorée, mais la libère dans l'instant. Je veux juste voler encore et toujours. Voler et oublier. Voler et fuir. Je tire sur mon balai pour qu'il m'entraine encore plus haut, comme si la possibilité de fuir ce monde terrestre était à portée de main. Et si je décidais de m'envoler à jamais ? A quel moment serais-je à bout de forces et tomberais de mon balai comme une plume ? Le vent bourdonne à mes oreilles et mes doigts commencent à geler autour du manche. J'efface rageusement des larmes qui brouillent ma vue. Quand se sont-elles mises à couler ces traitresses ? Vouloir fuir ou encore mourir n'est vraiment pas digne d'un Malefoy. Et c'est complètement stupide. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore.

J'arrête ma course et essaie de repérer le vif. La nuit commence à tomber et le froid ne me vivifie plus, il me congèle. Dans mon tour d'horizon, j'aperçois une personne qui m'observe dans les gradins. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? J'ai trop d'altitude pour la reconnaître. Une jeune fille en pâmoison ou un serpentard admirateur de l'héritier des Malefoy ? Qui que ce soit, ça m'irrite. Par principe.

J'aperçois enfin la petite balle d'or et apprécie mes dernières voltiges pour m'en saisir.

Je descends vers le terrain et reconnaît l'observateur mystérieux.

Harry Potter.

J'ai envie de hurler. Je ne veux en aucun cas le voir.

Mes éternelles insultes, mes humiliations quotidiennes, mes preuves de mépris envers lui ne sont pas assez de démonstrations pour lui montrer combien je le déteste ?

Je veux qu'il reste loin de moi. Je ne veux plus voir ce regard bienveillant sur moi. Ce regard qui me rappelle qu'il est _là pour moi_ , si je le veux. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait formulé ?

Cette putain de main tendue, cette aide que je ne pouvais que refuser. A quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour lui de continuer à être mon simple ennemi ?

Je tremble de rage quand je pense qu'il est le seul dans toute cette foutue école à s'inquiéter pour moi. Pourquoi _lui_ par Merlin ?!

Je tremble à l'idée que, parfois, mon esprit insinue qu'il serait tellement plus facile d'accepter son aide. Et je me foutrai des baffes pour avoir ce genre d'idées ! Il est hors de question de s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante. Et encore moins de reconnaître que la présence de Potter m'apaise ! Ceci n'est qu'une connerie de mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Quand je disais que la folie me guettait...

Je ne craquerai pas. Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un de faible.

.oOoOo.

Je le vois descendre les gradins nonchalamment, poser un pied sur le terrain et observer un temps d'arrêt.

Il me regarde en biais, par dessus ses lunettes.

Et je le déteste. Je le hais d'être là, à ce moment précis. Je le hais d'être prévoyant et bienveillant. Sa pitié me donne la nausée.

\- Tu t'es égaré Potter ?! Tu as perdu tes chers amis ?!

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il panique, qu'il cherche les bons mots à me cracher à la figure.

Mais il reste planté là, l'air hébété et confus.

Je saisis mon balai et m'avance vers lui. Je plante mes yeux sur lui.

Son regard flanche, il cherche un point à l'horizon.

Ses yeux traduisent la colère, la déception et une pointe de tristesse que je ne veux absolument pas interpréter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Je le dépasse d'une bonne tête et il ose enfin lever les yeux vers moi.

Il semble avoir retrouver sa voix même si ça s'approche plus du bégaiement.

\- Je... je ne savais même pas que c'était toi...

Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Je renifle de dédain et mets mon balai sur l'épaule.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Je t'assure, chuchote-t-il à nouveau privé de voix

Ses yeux verts se plantent au fond des miens.

Et j'y vois cette bienveillance que j'exècre.

\- Et bien, ne reste pas empoté Potty !! Dégage de là !! Je veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !!

Ses sourcils se froncent. Ses joues s'empourprent. Il fait volte face vers le château.

Je me mords la langue. Je sais exactement où appuyer pour le blesser. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de remords à le faire. Il est si prévisible que lui faire mal s'apparente à un jeu d'enfant.

Je sais pertinemment que j'ai une dette envers lui, qu'il m'a sauvé dans cette foutue grotte. Merde !

Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il me déteste.

Je me dirige lentement vers les vestiaires et me glisse sous la douche chaude.

Je pose mon front contre le carrelage froid et ferme les yeux. Je laisse l'eau brûlante couler de longues minutes sur mon dos.

Mes poumons se compressent face à l'angoisse qui m'étreint. Des larmes se forment dans mes yeux prêtes à dévaler mes joues. Mais il est hors de question que je me mette à pleurer. Et pour quelle raison d'abord ? Parce que je deviens fou ?

Mes yeux me brûlent. Je ravale mes larmes. Je les retiens. Comme toujours.

.OoOoO.


	3. Une nuit sur la Tour

**Harry.**

« _Dégage de là !! Je veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !!_ » m'avait-il lancé.

J'avais serré les poings, ravalé mes larmes. Je me serais donné des baffes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer autre chose. Quel crétin je fais ! Je croyais vraiment qu'il changerait ? Que, moi, simple sorcier de mon état, je pourrais ébranler le Prince des Serpentard, ancré dans ses convictions ?

« _Dégage de là !!_ » Et mille lames avaient transpercé mon cœur. J'aurais du lui foutre mon poing dans sa jolie gueule d'ange blond. Rien que pour passer mes nerfs. Et lui faire comprendre. Par Merlin ! Lui faire comprendre quoi ?! Que mon quotidien se calque désormais sur le sien. Que je suis plus inquiet pour lui que pour moi face à la guerre qui s'annonce. Foutaises ! Il me rirait au visage dans le meilleur des cas, me tabasserait dans le pire.

.oOoOo.

Les journées neigeuses de février sont passées à une vitesse effroyable, ainsi que les tristes jours pluvieux de mars. Ils ont filé sans que je m'en rende compte. Tout est allé si vite. Les cours, les devoirs, les entrainements de Quidditch, les longues soirées de préparation au combat. Et pourtant certaines choses ne changent pas. Les insultes et le mépris de Malefoy n'ont jamais été aussi intenses – aussi désespérés ? Et ma fascination malsaine pour son point sur la Carte des Maraudeurs continue de me torturer l'esprit. Nuits et jours.

J'ai cessé d'observer la Carte dans la journée. Je fuis le regard inquiet de Hermione et affiche autant que je peux un masque de sérénité pour éviter ses questions, son discours moralisateur, mais surtout pour qu'elle cesse de se tracasser pour rien. La surveillance de Malefoy sur la carte est devenue une habitude que je me réserve pour le soir, loin des œillades curieuses. Un rituel, pathétique mais qui chaque soir me presse d'être seul sous ma couette pour le pratiquer.

Ce manège est malsain, je m'en rends compte, mais je n'arrive plus à lutter contre ma volonté. Je deviens plus en plus attaché à cette étrange surveillance, et désagréablement dépendant de ces deux mots _Drago Malefoy_ écrit sur le parchemin.

Si dans la journée, mes efforts pour masquer mon anxiété ont du succès, chaque nuit, l'angoisse du futur vient insidieusement me tiraillait les entrailles. Et il me semble qu'il en est de même pour Malefoy. Certaines nuits, son point quitte son dortoir et erre dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie ou à la Volière. La peur du serpentard me semble palpable, et stupidement, je m'en inquiète. J'ai le sentiment ridicule que nous sommes proches dans notre détresse, que je peux le comprendre, que je pourrais l'épauler. Parfois, en cours ou dans les couloirs, la sensation de désarroi et de terreur que je ressens chez le blond me compresse la poitrine. J'ai la folle impression qu'il éprouve les même sentiments que moi. Peut-il être plus terrifié que moi face à l'avenir ? Étrangement, je reporte mon anxiété chronique sur lui, m'inquiétant pour sa personne, plus que pour moi-même.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, je n'essaie même pas de chercher le sommeil. Je ne le trouverai pas. Allongé sur le dos, je me concentre sur ma respiration. Ne pas penser aux attentes de Dumbledore, aux espoirs fous de la communauté sorcière, à l'affrontement que je devrais mener face au Lord Noir. Une panique que je ne contrôle pas me soulève la poitrine. L'affolement me gagne et me paralyse. Je ne dois pas flancher. Je ne peux pas. Que se passerait-il si l'espoir du monde sorcier devenait fou face à la pression mise sur ses jeunes épaules ? Je me focalise sur les entrainements de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'essaie de relativiser. Je serai prêt. Une chose à la fois. Ne pas penser à l'affrontement inévitable. Je me masse les tempes et essaie de me ressaisir.

Je me concentre sur les respirations lourdes de mes camarades de dortoir, sur le ronflement léger de Ron.

Je tends la main vers la table de nuit et attrape mes lunettes. Je remonte la couverture au dessus de moi et sors la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je souffle un _Lumos_ et caresse le parchemin craquelé. Je me maudis d'être si faible en murmurant _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »_

Je me cale sur le ventre, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas, mes mains sous mon menton. _Drago Malefoy._ Je reste de longues minutes à observer ce point calme et immobile dans les dortoirs des serpentard. La boule d'angoisse dans ma poitrine s'efface et je me sens apaisé. La peur qui m'étreignait disparaît. C'est idiot, mais je me sens mieux.

Puis mon cœur rate un battement. Le point sensé être immobile de Malefoy bouge. Je me redresse, curieux. Le point parcourt leur salle commune, les couloirs. J'aperçois le point de Rusard arpentant le deuxième étage, celui de Rogue faisant les cent pas dans ses quartiers. Le point de Dumbledore est dans son bureau, à se demander s'il ne dort jamais. Je me surprends à retenir mon souffle pour que leurs points ne se croisent pas. Le point de Malefoy s'immobilise dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Je me demande dans quel état il se trouve pour éprouver plusieurs soirs dans la semaine le besoin de quitter son dortoir et de s'isoler ainsi. L'angoisse que j'avais réussi à gommer fait place à de l'inquiétude pour le serpentard.

Je me glisse au sol, enfile des chaussures et des vêtements chauds. Je sais pertinemment que mon idée est stupide. Stupide, irréfléchie et dangereuse. Je m'enroule dans ma cape d'invisibilité et je prends la direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Stupide et irréfléchie, je me martèle quand je monte silencieusement les dernières marches de la Tour.

.oOoOo.

Je roule en boule mon vêtement d'invisibilité sur la dernière marche de la Tour.

Malefoy est accoudé au parapet.

Je m'approche doucement vers lui et resserre ma cape quand le froid me saisit au visage. Puis je m'arrête net. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Que m'est-il passé par la tête quand j'ai vu son point sur la carte ? Pourquoi j'ai ressenti l'indicible envie de le retrouver ?! Je croyais peut- être qu'il avait besoin de moi ?! Je suis ridicule ! Je suis à deux doigts de faire demi-tour quand Malefoy lance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton est sec.

Il ne s'est même pas retourné. Son menton est posé sur ses poings, il continue de fixer un point invisible au loin.

Et je fais quelque chose de complètement irréfléchie, je m'approche un peu plus de lui.

\- Je te retourne la question...

Il tourne enfin les yeux vers moi.

Des mèches blondes tombent dans ses yeux, mais ces prunelles grises me sondent, plantés au fond des miennes.

Le silence se fait long. Je crois comprendre que la discussion est terminée et qu'il m'invite à redescendre dans mon dortoir.

Mais contre toute attente, il soupire, secoue la tête et refixe l'horizon.

\- Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Je l'observe de biais. Ses traits tirés et les cernes qui soulignent son regard trahissent une grande fatigue.

\- Ça se voit... Tu as une mine à faire peur !

\- Je t'emmerde ! Grince-t-il entre ses dents

J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi.

\- Je suis rassuré ! Tu n'es pas malade au point d'arrêter de m'insulter...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! J'étais tranquille, vois-tu, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives !! Et il faut toujours que Saint Potter vienne mettre son nez dans la merde des autres !!

Il fait une pause.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour ma santé ?!

J'avance encore de quelques pas. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Tout est tellement en équilibre fragile avec lui. J'ai l'impression de devoir amadouer un animal sauvage.

\- Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas... Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps...

\- Va te faire foutre avec ta bienveillance ! Tu me fatigues !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'insulter ! Le mépris et la méchanceté ne marcheront pas sur moi ce soir...

Je réduis l'espace qui nous sépare. Je m'accoude au parapet, juste à ses côtés, et me plonge dans l'observation de la vue que nous offre la Tour sur le parc. L'immensité de la Forêt Interdite s'étend devant nous à perte de vue. Les lourds nuages bouchent une grande partie du ciel. La lune est voilée. Mais ce silence et ce sentiment de liberté sont apaisants. Je comprends maintenant ce que Malefoy recherche en se retirant ici. Une forme de paix intérieure. Éphémère, mais rassurante.

\- Je suis épuisé. Et terrifié. Chuchote-t-il et je suis surpris de ses confidences. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant. J'ai pourtant longtemps espéré qu'il me confie ses peurs, mais j'avais fini par me résigner.

Le silence qui suit est pesant et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé les mots de Malefoy ou s'il ne les a pas soufflé uniquement pour lui.

Puis il secoue la tête et se prend le visage entre les deux mains.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Je chuchote.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi et me dévisage un moment la tête appuyée sur son poing.

J'ai l'impression qu'il pèse le pour et le contre, oser ou non d'aller plus loin dans ses confidences. Son regard me transperce, me sonde et je frissonne.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui est là, avec moi cette nuit... Qui d'autre ?!

Il dessine tant bien que mal un sourire sur ses lèvres fines, qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

\- Peut être parce que tu es le seul à avoir vu mes faiblesses dans cette putain de grotte. Peut être que tu es le seul à qui je n'ai plus tellement envie de le cacher... Je suis si fatigué...

Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Pourtant je n'ai jamais vu autant de mépris dans ton regard, ni quelqu'un me détester autant...

Un nouveau long silence s'impose.

Malefoy reporte ses yeux sur la Forêt Interdite.

Et j'ai peur d'avoir brisé le faible lien qui se tissait entre nous. Il est si proche de moi et pourtant si distant. Son esprit semble être à des lieues de cette Tour, à des lieues de moi. Mon cœur se comprime pour avoir cru une seconde qu'un _nous_ était envisageable. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas briser la silence. Je veux profiter des derniers instants près de lui avant qu'il me dise de dégager.

\- Tu rends tout compliqué Potter... Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main, j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire, je serais devenu ce que je dois devenir... Mais tu es là, avec ta foutue bienveillance, et tu rends tout difficile...

Encore et toujours. Il m'en veut d'avoir été là dans cette grotte.

\- Tu veux peut être que je m'excuse à nouveau de t'avoir sauvé...?

Je tente maladroitement d'y insuffler une teinte d'ironie. Mais au fond de moi, je sais ce qu'il va me reprocher. Cette image de prétendu Sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aider son prochain. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Pas de sa bouche à lui aussi. Les autres le font assez bien sans qu'il ait à en rajouter.

Mais à ma grande surprise qu'il aborde autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de m'avoir sauvé, c'est... tu sais bien...

Il cherche ses mots sans oser me regarder.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous en dessous... souffla-t-il

J'ai un sourire de soulagement. L'épisode de la grotte. Il n'a rien oublié. Malgré ses menaces et sa volonté de tout effacer, il s'en souvient. Le serpentard paraissait tant vouloir tirer un trait sur ce moment de faiblesse. Il me semblait si froid depuis, si distant. Mais ainsi il n'a pas oublié.

\- Ça ne me fait pas sourire Potter ! Alors efface ce sourire béat de ta face d'ange !

Je me ressaisis et m'efforce à calmer l'emballement de mon cœur.

Je jette un œil en biais à Malefoy. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il esquisse un sourire. Puis son masque d'inquiétude et de froideur retrouvent leur place.

\- Ça me rend malade, ça m'occupe l'esprit depuis des semaines et c'est encore de ta faute! Comment veux tu que j'arrête de te détester ? Tu m'empoisonnes l'existence !

Un poids tombe dans mon estomac. Toute lueur d'espoir est soufflé dans l'instant. Un voile de tristesse s'abat devant mes yeux. J'aimerais me gifler pour avoir permis à de fausses illusions de s'être immiscées dans mon esprit ces quelques secondes. Qu'avais-je cru ? J'espérais vraiment que le serpentard éprouve un quelconque sentiment positif à son égard ? Je croyais réellement que le blond avait partagé le même baiser que moi ? Je ferme les yeux et chasse de mon esprit ces bribes de faux espoirs. Je retiens des larmes de rage, d'avoir été aussi naïf.

\- Je t'avais dit d'oublier et de ne pas te faire d'idées...

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Malefoy m'observe de côté. Son regard a changé. L'inquiétude qu'il affiche était dorénavant tourné vers moi. Comme si mon cas le préoccupait.

\- Mais vu comme tu m'observes depuis un moment, et vu ta réaction j'imagine que ça te trotte encore dans ta putain de tête de gryffondor ?

Je rougis et me maudis d'être aussi prévisible à ses yeux.

Malefoy quitte le parapet , s'éloigne de quelques pas, se pince l'arête du nez, puis se tourne vers moi. Il me fixe, d'un regard sévère.

\- Potter... Je ne t'ai rien promis. Je ne t'ai jamais fais croire que c'était possible...

Je lutte pour empêcher ces foutues larmes de dévaler mes pommettes. J'inspire longuement et me tourne vers lui. Puis d'une voix que je souhaite empreinte de bienveillance, je murmure :

\- Je sais tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas... Je veux juste que tu saches que je serai là, le jour où... tu auras besoin de moi...

Mensonge. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ce mince fil qu'il y a entre nous ce soir. Je rajoute :

\- Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra...

Malefoy tressaille. Il repose ses mains sur la rambarde en pierre. Ses sourcils se froncent.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Ça me fout les jetons !

\- Quoi donc ?! Je lui demande à m'appuyant à nouveau sur le parapet

\- Que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de moi...

Il détourne vivement le regard. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. De le rassurer.

Il se frotte les yeux, puis marmonne.

\- Je veux juste... profiter du moment ce soir et ne penser à rien...

J'acquiesce en silence.

J'ai la trouille de le faire fuir. D'être de trop. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Mais je veux qu'il me comprenne. Qu'il sache que je suis là.

J'avance mon bras vers ses doigts longs et pâles posés sur la rambarde. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

J'attends sa réaction. Cinglante. Méprisante. Déchirante. Mais rien ne vint.

Sa main est froide et j'enlace mes doigts aux siens en exerçant une légère pression pour la réchauffer.

Je sens Malefoy jeter un œil à nos doigts entrecroisés, puis reporter son attention vers l'horizon. Il ferme les yeux. Le vent froid joue avec ses mèches blondes. Son visage est indéchiffrable.

Je pose mon regard au loin, vers cet océan de paix intérieure. Et j'aimerais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît trop court, Malefoy défait nos doigts enlacés, passe une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent et marmonne en évitant mon regard :

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

.oOoOo.

_Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Merci !_


	4. Entre potions et sortilèges

**Drago.**

Une semaine. Une semaine que l'épisode de la Tour a eu lieu.

Je n'arrive pas à nommer la situation autrement. Mettre un nom sur ce qui s'y est passé rendrait la chose trop réelle.

Bon sang ! J'ai laissé Potter avoir pitié de moi. Je l'ai laissé me voir dans l'état de loque que je suis. J'ai honte...

Et je le déteste de jouer à ce jeu-là. Au bon samaritain qui va me sortir de la merde dans laquelle je suis. Au crétin qui veut devenir mon ami. Et peut-être même un peu plus.

Je déteste voir dans ses yeux combien il s'inquiète, combien ma santé est devenue importante pour lui.

Je le déteste parce que sa main sur la mienne était chaude et rassurante, et que pendant quelques minutes, je me suis senti plus vivant que depuis des semaines. Je le déteste parce que près de lui, mon angoisse s'est apaisée et qu'une impression fugace de paix intérieure m'a traversé.

Je le déteste parce qu'il croit m'aimer.

Mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir en échange. Seulement des soucis, et une destinée morbide. Je ne veux pas le mêler à ma sombre histoire. J'aimerais qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il m'oublie. Tout serait tellement plus simple.

Les jours qui ont suivi l'épisode de la Tour, il n'a cessé de poser son regard sur moi. Au détour d'un couloir, en cours ou dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux cherchaient les miens. Mais je ne voulais pas croiser les siens. Y lire cet espoir naissant. Y voir poindre des illusions d'une possible amitié. Je sais que le laisser croire à ses chimères est une erreur. Il va souffrir et je n'en tirerai aucune satisfaction personnelle. J'aimerais lui éviter cette souffrance certaine d'être rejeté, abandonné. Parce que c'est ce qui se produira. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas un saint. Je blesse et je méprise à tour de bras. C'est dans ma nature. C'est inévitable.

.oOoOo.

Potions.

Il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché, j'ai juste vu que la place près du grand roux qui lui sert d'ami était vide.

Sur le tableau noir, Rogue inscrit d'un mouvement de baguette la potion du jour et les ingrédients nécessaires pour sa préparation.

J'allume le feu sous mon chaudron et réunis la mandragore, les feuilles d'asphodèles, la poudre de pierre de lune et les différentes fioles.

J'entends des murmures dans le fond de la salle, vois des têtes qui se tournent, le professeur Rogue esquisse un rictus et lance de sa voix grave :

\- Voyez qui nous honore de sa présence !

Potter. Il se glisse maladroitement entre les rangs et marmonne des excuses.

\- 50 points de moins pour votre insolence Potter ! Venez devant que je vous vois ! Une place est libre à côté de M. Malefoy !

Il passe une main dans le nid de corneilles qui lui sert de tignasse. Se mord la lèvre inférieure. Son regard supplie Rogue de le mettre ailleurs. Il rêve.

Il s'assoit près de moi et laisse tomber son sac. Il ne m'adresse aucun regard. Il sort un parchemin, pour la forme, et recopie la potion inscrite au tableau. Je le sens fuyant. Il m'ignore royalement. Il baisse les yeux sur son parchemin. Je poursuis alors l'élaboration de la potion. J'écrase méticuleusement les feuilles d'asphodèles. Je l'observe de biais. Sa mâchoire est serrée, une ride se forme entre ses sourcils froncés. Il se tord les mains sous le bureau.

\- Tu veux préparer la mandragore ?

Il me regarde, étonné, je lui montre la racine. Il secoue la tête et marmonne que je peux m'en occuper. Ben voyons !

Je coupe la racine de mandragore en fines lamelles. Je rajoute des quantités mesurées de poussière de pierre de lune. Ma potion prend une jolie teinte parme. J'esquisse un sourire. Potter fuit mon regard. Son talon frappe le sol d'une façon irritante. Il est pétri d'impatience. Quand Rogue récupère nos flacons et annonce la fin du cours, il déguerpit de la salle. Il n'attend même pas la sang-de-bourbe et le rouquin.

Ce comportement me tape sur le système. Je ne le comprends pas.

Il croit peut-être qu'il peut partir comme ça ? En laissant tout en plan, sans explication. Il me semble que quand deux personnes se rapprochent, elles sont sensées communiquer un minimum entre elles.

Quand je sors de la salle, il est déjà au bout du couloir.

J'accélère mon pas et l'interpelle.

Il me jette un regard déconcerté et poursuit son chemin comme si je m'adressais au mur.

Il croit vraiment s'en sortir comme ça ?

Je l'arrête en le saisissant par l'épaule et le plaque contre le mur.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Je pose une main sur sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser et je sens à nouveau cette chaleur qui émane de lui. Ma main me semble glacée contre lui. Des fourmillements agréables remontent dans mon bras et ça me trouble.

Il inspire lentement, les yeux mi-clos sous le choc.

Puis il lève ses longs cils noirs vers moi. Je n'y vois aucune peur et ça me déplait. Il n'y a aucune trace de défi, d'arrogance, rien. Il a l'air juste exténué.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait... je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Murmure-t-il les dents serrés.

Justement ! Il n'a rien dit, ni rien fait, il est là le problème !

Ses yeux hésitent, sa bouche s'ouvre puis se referme. Il pose doucement sa main sur la mienne pour se défaire de ma prise. Et je la sens à nouveau, chaude. J'en tremble. Elle me brûle presque et je la retire vivement. C'est con, mais encore une fois, je me sens plus vivant qu'une minute plus tôt.

Il plante ses grands yeux verts dans les miens. J'y vois du reproche et de la déception. Et il s'éloigne.

Je rêve ! Pour qui il me prend ? Je n'ai absolument pas fini ma discussion ! Je sens les regards curieux des élèves autour de moi et ils m'oppressent.

Je cours après Potter, l'agrippe par le bras et le traine dans une salle vide.

Je me pince l'arête du nez et essaye de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Je ne suis pas en position de lui faire une scène. D'ailleurs, il ne me doit rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'énerve autant. Peut-être parce qu'une partie de moi avait cru ce qu'il disait. Qu'il me soutiendrait.

Il est nonchalamment assis sur un bureau et me fixe.

\- Tu me fais quoi là Malefoy ?!

Je m'approche de lui, à distance raisonnable.

\- Je te retourne la question ! Je croyais qu'on avait passé un cap Potter, qu'on pouvait se parler sans s'insulter... Je croyais que t'étais de mon côté, plus contre moi...

Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Malefoy... Je suis là... Je serais là quand t'auras besoin d'une épaule, d'une main chaude ou n'importe quoi...

Un sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais ne va pas croire que rester près de toi tout en connaissant ton mépris pour moi ne me fait pas souffrir... Je serai là, parce que je te l'ai promis... Et que je peux pas lutter contre ce que je ressens... Mais ça me fait mal à en crever d'être si près de toi, et en même temps si loin... Alors... je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer... Et laisse moi partir...

Il a lancé ça d'une traite. Il triture la bretelle de son sac. Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée. Il fuit mon regard. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont de plus en plus humides.

Malgré ma volonté, j'ai une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. J'ai sous-estimé ses sentiments et je m'en veux. Malgré toutes mes preuves de mépris à son égard depuis l'épisode de la grotte, il est toujours là, avec ses mèches folles et ses grands yeux trop verts.

\- Je suis fatigué de me battre pour être près de toi Malefoy... Pourtant j'ai fait des efforts... je pense... pour ne pas te brusquer, ne pas t'énerver... Mais quand je vois comme tu me regardes... J'ai l'impression que je te dégoute... Et ça me fait mal...

\- Potter...

\- Malefoy... Je sais ce que tu penses de moi... Tu as été très clair dans la grotte mais... voilà, je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à cacher mes sentiments... Si tu savais, ils me bouffent à en crever et ton... mépris ne me fait que plus mal...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il est à côté de la plaque. Je veux juste le retenir quelques secondes pour éclaircir la situation. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte en ayant tout compris de travers. J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne suis pas le salaud qu'il croit que je suis.

\- Pour nous... j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, pas que je ne voulais pas...

Il est sceptique et hausse les sourcils.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Si je lui dis, là, mes pensées les plus obscures le concernant, je sais que je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Je crois que je suis déjà allé assez loin. Je voulais qu'il me déteste, qu'il m'oublie, qu'il enfouisse ses sentiments. C'est un échec cuisant.

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il m'apaise, que je me sens bien quand il est près de moi, que sans lui, je serais déjà mort de trouille face à mon sordide avenir. Si je le formule à voix haute, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, je t'en prie... c'est juste que... ça m'a fait du bien que tu sois là... hier soir

Ses joues rosissent à nouveau et il baisse les yeux. Il a le sourire d'un enfant.

\- Ça veut dire que tu aimerais que je vienne te tenir compagnie un de ces soirs ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin. J'ai envie d'être avec lui, peut être pas pour les même raisons que les siennes. Mais je ne veux pas le décevoir.

\- Je sais pas... C'est peut être pas une si bonne idée...

Il lève les yeux vers moi et son regard s'affole.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et te focaliser sur ta préparation au combat !

Il secoue sa tignasse et pointe son index sur ma poitrine.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Malefoy. Autant que tu as besoin de moi !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin de toi ! Je m'écris avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il se lève, me contourne et se dirige vers la porte.

Alors voilà ? Il se défile ! C'est tout ? Il ne m'affronte même pas, n'essaie pas de contrecarrer mes arguments ? Je crache mon venin une dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi tu me portes autant d'intérêt ?! Je ne le mérite pas !! T'as pas une guerre à préparer, par Merlin !! Et t'as intérêt à Le vaincre, sinon je jure que j'te tue !!

Les derniers mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Il s'est figé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il se retourne, hésite, puis avance vers moi. Pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me frapper, mais l'expression de son visage a changé. Il s'empare de mes doigts glacés et les pose sur son cœur. Puis il m'observe, me détaille, et je sens la gêne me picorer le ventre.

\- Tu le mérites. Mon intérêt, ma foutue bienveillance, mon amour, appelle ça comme tu veux... Tu n'es pas en position de me dicter _ça_ , j'en suis navré. Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis aussi navré si ça te dérange.

Il retire ses lunettes de sa main de libre et accroche mon regard de ses prunelles menthe à l'eau. Inconsciemment ou non, la pression de sa main sur mes doigts se fait plus forte.

\- Malefoy, si tu me dis dans les yeux que tu veux que je parte, que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et que tu n'éprouves absolument rien pour moi excepté du mépris... je franchirais cette porte sans me retourner et je ferais une croix sur toi...

Je sens sa main qui tremble et les battements de son cœur sous mes doigts qui cognent si forts. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

\- Dis-le moi Drago ! Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche... que je ne suis rien à tes yeux !

Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonne étrangement. Il a une résonance tendre et déterminée. Les fondements de mon univers s'effondrent. Toutes mes certitudes et toutes mes convictions vacillent. Le flou m'enrobe et le sol tangue.

Personne n'a jamais été aussi désespéré pour moi. Personne ne s'est mis dans un tel état pour ma petite personne. Personne ne m'a montré combien il tenait à moi.

J'en oublie de respirer. Je suis pétrifié, engourdi.

Dans ses grands yeux verts, les larmes affluent et il n'arrive pas à les retenir.

Il me paraît si fragile à cet instant. Et ça me terrifie. Je tends inconsciemment mes doigts pour effacer ses larmes. Il a toujours été plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas que ça change.

\- Je... je crois que j'ai besoin de toi...

Je ne sais pas d'où sont sortis ces mots, je n'ai pas eu conscience de les prononcer.

C'est là que mon univers bascule. Je sens Potter qui se colle contre moi, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Ses mèches rebelles me chatouillent le nez. Son souffle contre ma gorge m'électrise. Ses bras se sont doucement enroulés autour de ma taille. Il me serre comme si j'allais m'échapper. Et pendant une demie-seconde, j'y songe. Parce que j'ai peur de comprendre ce que tout cela signifie. Ça m'affole de sentir son corps tout contre le mien, et pourtant je me sens tellement bien. Je réalise que mes bras sont ballants le long de mon corps. Je n'ose pas les enrouler autour de ses épaules. J'ai peur de lui caresser la nuque, de passer une main dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais lui dire que tout ira bien, mais j'y renonce. J'ai peur de ne pas tenir cette promesse.

Il reprend sa respiration normale. Il lève la tête vers moi, efface rageusement les dernières traces de larmes et me sourit. Ses yeux pétillent. Mon cœur chavire. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il me dévore du regard. Je suis mal à l'aise.

Puis il fait un pas en arrière, se frotte la nuque. Il tente de retenir un sourire, en vain. Il récupère son sac et me lance en essayant d'être sérieux :

\- Je vais encore être en retard au cours de Sortilèges...

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il rit.

Il s'enfuit en courant, me laissant dans la salle vide, les bras ballants, mon univers complètement sans dessus-dessous.

.oOoOo.

_Merci de votre lecture !_

_Une tite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ?_


	5. Maudite Miss Teigne

**Harry.**

Toute la journée, des centaines de papillons ont virevolté dans mon ventre. Ils m'ont chatouillé le corps et le cœur, se frayant un passage jusqu'à ma gorge pour me donner l'envie de crier au monde entier mon bonheur.

Le temps s'est égrainé avec un lenteur indécente. L'irrésistible besoin de poser mes yeux sur lui m'a tiraillé pendant les longues heures qui séparaient le cours de Potions du souper du soir.

De stupides sourires devaient s'afficher sur mes lèvres, que le regard perçant et désapprobateur d'Hermione faisait disparaître aussi tôt.

C'est juste avant le repas dans la Grande Salle qu'elle me prend à partie.

\- Harry...

\- Mione, je vais bien, tout va bien... Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas la morale, en fait tout va pour le mieux...

Elle me regarde, suspicieuse.

\- J'en conclus que tu as réglé le problème Malefoy ?

\- C'est en cours... Je crois que tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour moi...

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu as arrêté de l'espionner sur la Carte ?

Mensonge, pas mensonge ? La mécanique de mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, et pèse le pour et le contre. Hermione est la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de mentir. Même par omission. C'est aussi la plus avisée, la plus perspicace. Inutile de lui cacher quoique ce soit, elle s'en rendra compte au moment venu.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je me jette à l'eau.

\- Je crois que Malefoy et moi, on passe un nouveau cap...

\- Vraiment ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je crois qu'on essaie d'enterrer la hache de guerre ces temps-ci...

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais, toi. Mais lui ?

Elle appuie le _lui_ avec un dégoût prononcé.

\- Harry... Méfie-toi de lui. On parle bien de Drago Malefoy ? Ce minable qui t'humilie et qui nous insulte depuis la première année... Malefoy ? Qui n'hésitera pas une seconde à t'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins...

Elle fait une moue agaçante.

\- Protège-toi de lui Harry... J'ai peur que... dans ta tentative de rapprochement, tu sois le seul à souffrir... Et puis, ça ne doit pas te détourner de tes missions avec Dumbledore...

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je crois... qu'il n'est pas vraiment l'enfoiré qu'il veut nous faire croire.. je...

J'ai conscience qu'il est difficile d'imaginer Malefoy autrement que ce qu'il laisse apparaître dans les couloirs. Je sais que personne ne fera l'effort pour savoir qui se cache derrière son masque de froideur. Et je me sens spécial d'avoir pu gratter sa couche de sarcasme et d'avoir vu qui il était. Vraiment. Avec ses craintes et ses forces.

Mais il est tellement compliqué d'expliquer ce que je ressens, même à Hermione. Je me surprends à vouloir égoïstement garder notre relation spéciale rien que pour moi. Je ne veux pas de jugement, ni d'avertissement, je veux juste me sentir vivant avec lui, avant l'inexorable guerre.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mes sorties avec Dumbledore restent la priorité...

\- Suis tes intuitions Harry... Elles te trompent rarement... Mais prendre garde à toi...

Elle me presse le bras et se dirige vers la tablée gryffondor.

Je m'assis parmi eux, mais mon esprit est projeté de l'autre côté de la salle. Chez les serpentard. J'ose un coup d'œil et je croise son regard bleu. Il détourne aussi vite les yeux. Je ne les verrai plus du repas.

.oOoOo.

J'attends que les ronflements et les respirations lourdes emplissent le dortoir avant de sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs. A l'aide d'un _Lumos_ , je cherche rapidement son point. Il n'est pas à la Tour d'Astronomie. Je parcours les différents étages et je le trouve enfin dans les Salle des Trophées. Je me glisse sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. J'accélère le pas et mon cœur s'emballe quand j'arrive devant l'imposante porte. Je pose une main sur la poignée et m'évertue à reprendre une respiration normale.

.oOoOo.

Je pousse doucement la lourde porte en redoutant qu'elle grince, puis la verrouille d'un mouvement de baguette.

La Salle des Trophées est une grande pièce occupée par de multiples présentoirs à récompenses. De hautes fenêtres laissent entrer la clarté de la nuit. Derrière les vitrines de cristal, des coupes poussiéreuses, de vieux écussons et d'antiques médailles étincellent sous les rayons de la lune.

Malefoy est assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le dos posé contre la pierre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

La luminosité particulière rend ses mèches d'un blanc nacré. Sa chemise est faussement serrée par sa cravate vert et argent. Elle s'ouvre négligemment sur sa poitrine et laisse apparaître ses clavicules saillantes. Je trésaille. Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il faut que je respire si je ne veux pas tomber dans les vapes. J'essaie à nouveau de calmer les battements mon cœur.

J'avance et je me retiens d'afficher un trop grand sourire. Je me souviens que je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Comme j'apprivoiserais un animal sauvage, je m'approche doucement. Je ne veux pas l'impressionner, ni lui mettre une quelconque pression. Je veux juste compter pour lui, exister à ses yeux. Être quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter. Et pas seulement un stupide gryffondor épris de lui.

Il se tourne vers moi et esquisse un sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attendait. Puis il retourne à sa contemplation du parc enveloppé par la nuit.

J'enfouis mes mains au fond de mes poches et reste debout, près de lui, à regarder dans la même direction.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Sa voix est un chuchotement, agréable à l'oreille.

\- J'ai mes secrets...

Il me regarde et ses yeux deviennent des fentes inquisitrices. Il me sonde.

\- Comme ce que tu prépares avec Dumbledore ?

Je trésaille et j'ai inconsciemment un mouvement de recul.

Je me demande comment il peut être au courant, et surtout ce qu'il sait exactement. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que Dumbledore me prépare à la suite des évènements, mais l'objet même de mes missions, lui, ne peut être révélé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne te demanderai rien... J'ai mes secrets moi aussi... Par contre, moi, ils me bouffent... ils sont en train de me tuer à petit feu...

Je m'assois face à lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je ramène mes genoux contre moi mais le rebord est bien étroit pour deux, et nos jambes s'entremêlent.

Il a le regard lointain au-dessus du parc. Une ride entre ses sourcils apparaît. Il colle son front contre la vitre et créé un nuage de buée à chaque fois qu'il respire. Ses inspirations et ses expirations m'hypnotisent. Ses lèvres fines me fascinent. Je me rends compte que je pourrais passer des heures en silence, rien qu'à le détailler et à l'observer.

Il se redresse, efface la buée avec la manche de sa chemise et renverse sa tête contre la pierre. Il soupire.

\- J'ai... je dois accomplir une mission... une mission importante...

\- Pour... Voldemort ?

Il esquisse une grimace et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Je vois la peur dans ses yeux. Puis son hésitation à en dire plus.

\- Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de confiance... peut être Rogue, ou non, Dumbledore...

Il secoue la tête et un rire triste s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- Je ne peux pas... Et Rogue... Je ne crois pas pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce sujet-là...

Sa détresse me serre le cœur.

J'ai peur qu'il refuse à nouveau mon aide mais j'ose une nouvelle main tendue.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, à moi...

J'ignore s'il me fait assez confiance pour me le dire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il me fait confiance, tout court. J'ai peur de le brusquer. Peur qu'il s'éloigne.

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour éviter son regard. Ma respiration contre le carreau créé de la buée et je dessine des formes incohérentes tout en l'observant de biais.

Il a les sourcils froncés. Il cherche une solution. Puis ses yeux se reportent sur moi.

\- Non... je ne veux pas te créer de soucis...

Il a réellement l'air sincère. Et ça me touche. Il n'a pas refusé mon aide, il ne veut juste pas m'impliquer dans ses problèmes.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà assez de soucis en étant amoureux d'un serpentard... Un souci de plus ou de moins...

Il rougit et reporte son regard au travers de la fenêtre.

Je me sens stupide. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait dire si je voulais le faire fuir.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je me foutrais des baffes pour avoir brisé ce moment entre nous !

Puis il se penche et j'ai l'impression qu'il a l'intention de partir. Mais il saisit mes doigts et les entoure de ses deux mains. Il se recale contre la fenêtre, ma main dans les siennes, posées sur ses genoux.

Je laisse échapper un sourire. Une bouffée de chaleur me monte aux joues. Je n'ose plus rien faire. Je ne comprends pas bien son changement d'attitude et je m'en fous. Je veux juste que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais. Je le regarde en biais. L'expression de son visage n'a pourtant pas changé. Il croise mon regard et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu as les mains chaudes. C'est agréable...

Les papillons sont de retour dans mon ventre.

\- Ravi de te servir de radiateur... dis-je en posant ma main gauche sur les siennes.

Il rit. Et à vrai dire, je n'imaginais même pas Malefoy rire. Ni même qu'il _savait_ rire, sans que ce soit sarcastique ou cruel. Son rire est un éclat franc et simple.

Il tend la main et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Le contact de ses doigts m'électrise. Sa main s'arrête sur ma nuque. Puis je sens ses doigts fins me caresser la joue. Son regard a changé, il m'enveloppe. Et je me damnerai pour voir ce regard sur moi plus souvent. Les papillons ont laissé place par un feu d'artifice. J'en oublie de respirer. Puis, il secoue la tête, baisse les yeux, retire sa main et revient la poser sur la mienne.

Je décroise mes jambes engourdies et je me rapproche de lui. J'ai ses prunelles grises paniquées aux fond des miennes, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je pose une main sur sa joue. Sa peau est d'une douceur déconcertante. Sa main rejoint la mienne. Il ferme les yeux et ses traits se détendent.

Quand soudain, le bruit d'un trousseau de clés contre la serrure de la grande porte brise le silence et nous fait sursauter.

Malefoy saute sur ses jambes. Je l'imite. Je balaie la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une cachette. A part les vitrines de cristal, la pièce offre peu de cachettes.

Malefoy pousse un juron à mi-voix, sa baguette à la main. Il m'interroge du regard.

Je prends sa main et le traine à l'extrémité de la salle. Je sors ma cape d'Invisiblité, pliée dans ma poche et nous y enroule.

Quand l'intrus franchit la porte, j'ajuste encore la cape pour que nos pieds ne dépassent pas. Le bruit des pas trainants – Rusard à n'en pas douter - est accompagné du raclement d'un lourd sac qu'il traine.

Malefoy me dépasse d'une bonne tête et n'a pas l'air d'avoir réalisé que je nous ai sauvé la mise. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, quand je le pousse davantage contre le mur et lui pose doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Rusard s'affaire autour d'une des armoires à trophées, prend des coupes, les époussette, les pose dans son sac en sifflotant. Son hideuse chatte arpente la salle et ronronne en se frottant contre les vitrines de cristal.

Sous la cape, ma soudaine proximité avec Malefoy me perturbe au plus haut point. Pas que ce soit désagréable, mais nous sommes tellement proches que je peux tout sentir de lui. L'odeur caractéristique de sa peau. Sa respiration près de mon oreille. Les battements sourds de son cœur. Son tremblement quand je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je le sens troublé. Il me regarde étrangement et j'ai peur qu'il prenne ses jambes à son coup. Il ferme soudain les yeux et je le sens inspirer et expirer calmement. Mon cœur, lui, va exploser. Son nez légèrement retroussé. Ses pommettes parfaitement dessinées. Ses cils blonds. Ses lèvres roses et charnues. Tout en lui me torture. Un brasier me consume. Il est si près. A portée de lèvres. Je fais appel à ma plus grande maitrise pour ne pas me rapprocher de lui. Ne pas respirer sa peau de lait. Ne pas caresser les quelques tâches de rousseur qui parsèment ses pommettes. Ne pas couvrir sa gorge de baisers.

Je jette un œil vers le concierge. Miss Teigne fait le tour de la salle, un air supérieur affiché sur ses babines. Elle se rapproche de notre coin et semble nous avoir repéré. Elle pousse un miaulement strident en nous tournant autour.

Rusard lève la tête vers elle et oriente sa lampe à huile vers nous.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ma belle ?

Il se redresse, contourne les vitrines et traine des pieds jusqu'à nous. Il porte sa lampe haut pour distinguer quelque chose.

Malefoy enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Comme si gagner quelques centimètres allait changer quelque chose ! J'avance mon genou entre ses jambes, colle mon bassin contre le sien. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et je retiens ma respiration.

Miss Teigne miaule une dernière fois en nous fixant.

\- Il n'y a personne ma belle ! Pas l'ombre d'une de ces crapules ! Allez viens !

Rusard fait demi-tour. Il s'arrête à nouveau devant une vitrine, range des babioles, en récupère. Au bout de longues secondes, il range son barda dans le grand sac, le hisse sur l'épaule et quitte la salle des Trophées, suivie de sa chatte.

Je manque d'air et inspire une grande goulée d'air. Je sens la gorge de Malefoy sous mon nez. Je lève doucement la tête vers lui. Il a rouvert les yeux. Son bras est toujours autour de moi. Et malgré l'absence du danger, il ne l'enlève pas. Je sens sa respiration chaude tout contre mes lèvres. Il pose sa main libre sur ma joue, et j'ai l'impression de revivre l'instant que Rusard nous a volé juste avant. Son pouce caresse ma lèvre inférieure, puis il remonte ma joue jusqu'à ma pommette. Il passe sa main sur ma nuque et se perd dans mes cheveux. Hésitant, il penche la tête et pose ses fines lèvres sur les miennes. Son étreinte sur ma taille se resserre. Je ferme les yeux sous la douceur et la délicatesse de ce baiser. Il s'arrête comme pour réaliser ce qu'il fait et le bout de nos nez s'effleurent. Je ne veux pas lui en laisser le temps. J'écrase mes lèvres sur sa bouche chaude, avec moins de tendresse que je l'aurais voulu. Les battements de mon cœur sont assourdissants. Les papillons explosent dans mon ventre. Le goût salé de ses lèvres s'imprègne sur le bout de ma langue. Lorsqu'il entrouvre ses lèvres, je n'y vois qu'une invitation à approfondir le baiser. Et nos langues se mêlent dans une explosion de saveurs. Un gémissement m'échappe quand il y répond avec la même ferveur. Je sens sa main glisser le long de ma taille et s'aventurer sous ma chemise. Sa peau froide sur mes reins me fait frissonner. Je n'arrive pas à réfréner le désir qui m'étreint. Mon bas ventre est en feu et je m'aperçois qu'une bosse gênante se forme dans mon pantalon. Collés comme nous le sommes, il s'en rend compte et met fin au baiser. La cape d'Invisibilité glisse à nos pieds.

Une bouffée de chaleur me monte aux joues. Je tente de me calmer et de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et murmure :

\- Écoute Potter, je... je suis....

\- Ne le sois pas.

Il m'interroge du regard.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé Malefoy.

Il ramasse ma cape et soupire.

\- Dis-moi qu'on ne fait pas une grosse connerie...

Il évite mon regard et fait mine d'inspecter méticuleusement le tissu fluide de la cape.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une connerie... Et si ça l'est, ça m'est égal... je suis prêt à prendre le risque. J'aime... ce qui se passe entre nous...

Je prends sa main, froide, et dépose un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet.

Je passe mes doigts sur sa joue pâle et caresse ses lèvres humides et encore gonflées.

Il a fermé les yeux et je sens qu'il frémit. Je retiens mon souffle de peur que cet instant s'évapore.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmure-t-il les yeux clos

\- De quoi ? je demande dans un souffle, trop préoccupé par le contact de mes doigts sur son visage.

Il saisit mon poignet et stoppe mon geste.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas à être désolé...

Il me regarde d'air grave et je ressens tout à coup un poids immense dans mon estomac.

Il soupire et un sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser parce que... je suis en train d'entretenir tes espoirs… et… toi et moi, je veux dire… je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur…

Je sens les larmes qui affluent sous mes paupières avant même d'avoir compris le sens de ses paroles. Il ne peut pas être en train de dire _ça_.

\- Je suis désolé, mais... je ne crois pas être capable de te donner ce que, toi, tu es prêt à m'offrir. Je vais te faire souffrir. Regarde, j'ai même déjà commencé ! (Il tend la main pour effacer les larmes qui dévalent mes pommettes) Alors peut être que...

Je secoue la tête et le regarde d'un air suppliant. J'ai le souffle coupé mais je pose ma main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir.

\- Non ! S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça... ne me laisse pas...

Mon euphorie de cette nuit laisse place à une tristesse qui m'enveloppe. J'ai la désagréable sensation de m'éveiller d'un rêve. Tout était donc trop beau pour être vrai ?

\- Je... je suis perdu... j'ai besoin de temps... essaie-t-il d'articuler, les sourcils froncés

Il me tend ma cape roulée en boule et me frôle en s'éloignant.

\- Bonne nuit Potter, il me murmure.

.oOoOo.


	6. Foutu Zabini !

**Drago**

Mon corps tout entier crie un désir que je ne veux pas ressentir. Je ferme les yeux avec rage et j'efface cette envie immorale qui me picore le bas ventre. Je secoue la tête pour faire fuir les frissons qui m'envahissent quand je repense à lui. A nous. Et déjà penser à un _nous_ , l'assimiler, lui, à moi, est une chose que je ne devrais pas faire.

Je serre les poings à m'en faire mal.

_Nous_. Il n'y a pas de nous. Il y a lui, qui m'aime d'un amour trop grand pour ce que je suis. Il y a dans son regard cette liberté nonchalante qu'il s'octroie à aimer qui il veut. A aimer un garçon. A m'aimer moi. Comme si rien ne lui paraissait plus étrange dans cette équation.

Alors que moi, je suis terrifié. Moins par ce que je ressens que par les sentiments que lui me porte. La détermination que je vois dans son regard me fait trembler. Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de lui ? Aussi sûr de moi ? Il y a une force tranquille dans son amour qui me fait peur. Il croit plus en moi que moi en moi-même. Il me porte plus d'estime que personne ne m'en a jamais porté. L'étrange relation née dans la grotte entre nous est devenue quelque chose de puissant. Une chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Que je ne peux pas accepter. Si son amitié m'a troublé, son amour m'a bouleversé. Comment puis-je l'aimer alors que mon image me rend malade ? Comment le laisser m'approcher alors que je me sens misérable ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé alors que je m'évertue à refouler cette graine qu'il a semé en moi. Une graine qui ne cesse de grandir et me ravager les entrailles.

La nuit dernière, dans la Salle des Trophées, son regard empli d'espoir, de peine et de déception m'a obsédé tout la nuit et me rappelle sans cesse que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je le suis et je l'ai toujours été. Fuir. Trop lâche pour rester devant lui et pas assez téméraire pour m'aventurer dans cette relation. Fuir devant le danger, devant l'incontrôlable, c'est la seule chose sensée que je sache faire. Et hier soir, il s'agissait de ce même schéma. Son amour m'a effrayé, mon propre baiser m'a paniqué. Les sentiments qui ont afflué dans ma gorge prêts à être déversés me ressemblent tellement peu, que j'ai pris les jambes à mon cou. J'ai fui. Et j'ai l'impression que l'équilibre instable de ma vie a complètement basculé. J'ai un désagréable goût dans la bouche, celui d'avoir fait une erreur. Et de ne pas savoir comment la réparer.

Il m'a hanté toute la nuit. Ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. L'odeur de sa tignasse. Ses yeux désespérément trop verts. Son souffle dans mon cou. Sa peau chaude. Mes mains se glissant sous sa chemise et trouvant naturellement leur place sur la chute de ses reins. Les détails de lui que mon inconscient ne veut pas effacer. Il m'a hanté toute la nuit et je me suis réveillé, fiévreux, n'ayant pas pu réfréner le désir qu'il me fait ressentir. Et c'est mal. Je le sais. De rêver d'un homme à en souiller ses draps. Ce matin, en me levant, sous la douche froide, je prends la résolution de me guérir de ce mal qui me ronge. Il faut que je me perde dans les bras d'une fille et que j'oublie sa peau chaude sous mes mains.

.oOoOo.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune remplie d'élèves, j'ai la désagréable impression que tous savent. Qu'ils devinent mon trouble. C'est idiot. Zabini est le seul qui lève les yeux vers moi, il hausse un sourcil. Il me demande si je vais bien. Pourquoi est-il aussi clairvoyant ? Je me ressaisis, évidemment que tout va bien. J'ai l'immense honneur de devenir bientôt le plus jeune mangemort à servir le Lord Noir. Pourquoi donc j'irai mal ?

.

Je m'avance vers Parkinson. Elle est avachie sur le divan, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure _« Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »._

Elle se redresse rapidement, tourne de grands yeux interrogatifs vers moi. Si elle croit que je vais me rabaisser à répéter ma requête, elle se fourvoie. Une teinte rosée s'étire sur ses pommettes, et elle hoche la tête. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je prends sa main et nous descendons vers la Grande Salle. Zabini me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Son intelligence m'énerve.

.

Dans les couloirs, je me décide à affronter mon problème. Je prends Parkinson par la taille et nous nous isolons dans un angle. Elle susurre des mots que je n'entends pas, des « _Drago si tu savais... »_ , « _j'ignorais Drago que je te plaisais_ ». Je la fais taire en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répond à mon baiser avec insistance. Elle pose sa main sur ma nuque. Et quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Aucun frisson. Aucun désir. Je ne ressens pas ce que j'ai ressenti avec _lui._ Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa taille, passe ma main sur ses courbes, sur ses reins. Sa peau est froide et quelconque. Les battements de mon cœur ne s'emportent pas. Les tentacules dans mon ventre ne s'affolent pas. Rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis pourtant à peu près sûr qu'une caresse sur le corps d'une femme devrait me faire réagir. Je mets fin à ce baiser fade, sans saveurs. Et ma peur ne fait qu'augmenter. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. Pourrais-je un jour embrasser quelqu'un sans penser à _lui_ ?

Quand on s'approche de la Grande Salle, je vois Potter et ses amis. Je resserre ma prise sur la main de Parkinson et lève la tête. Je me force à adopter une démarche calme, presque princière alors que je voudrais courir jusqu'à ma place et enfouir ma tête entre mes épaules. Je passe devant la bande à Potter et ignore royalement le gryffondor. La sang-de-bourbe me fusille du regard. Je ne veux en aucun cas voir son regard à lui. Je me sens mal. Je marche comme dans du coton. La tête me tourne. Je sais que je fais quelque chose de profondément mauvais à l'instant. J'ai conscience que je vais le blesser. Mais y a-t-il une autre solution ? Je rejoins enfin les bancs des serpentard et je ferme les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. J'ose un regard furtif vers les gryffondor, la place de Potter est vide. Ce drôle de goût amer dans la bouche me revient. Mon ventre se serre. C'est sûrement la faim. Alors je reporte mon attention sur le banquet pour m'éviter de penser à autre chose.

.oOoOo.

Je l'ai sûrement bien cherché, Parkinson m'a collé toute la journée. Chacun sa croix. Je ne sais pas encore comment m'en débarrasser sans être trop cruel.

La journée a été longue et je n'ai pas croisé une seule fois Potter. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait porter pâle. La Granger par contre n'a pas arrêté de m'assassiner de son regard – plus que d'habitude je veux dire – à croire qu'elle m'en veut pour quoique ce soit, ou pire, qu'elle sait.

La journée a été longue donc, et je profite de l'absence de Parkinson pour m'étendre dans le sofa de la salle commune. A cette heure tardive, tous les serpentard sont montés se coucher. Presque tous. Zabini apparaît soudain sans un bruit. Il m'observe tranquillement les mains dans les poches, puis il s'assoit lestement sur l'accoudoir au bout du sofa.

Il pose son menton sur ses mains jointes et m'examine. Son regard ne me plait pas. C'est celui de l'ami qui veut donner un conseil.

\- A quoi tu joues Drago ?

Vlan ! Dans le mille.

\- Est-ce que tu peux être plus précis Blaise ou est-ce qu'on joue aux devinettes ?

Il secoue la tête et fait la moue de celui qui ne veut pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer un rôle avec les gens que tu aimes. Et par la même occasion arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Si j'apprécie Zabini, c'est pour sa franchise et cette sincérité que les autres n'osent pas avoir avec moi. Même si parfois – souvent – sa sincérité me gonfle au plus haut point.

Je me redresse et m'assis correctement dans le sofa.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu me parles ?

Un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Si ce n'était pas mon ami, je penserais qu'il se fout de ma gueule.

\- Drago, je n'oserais pas insulter ton intelligence. Je suis peut-être dans le faux, mais je suis assez bon observateur en général. Pour ton bien, tu devrais arrêter de te défiler. Ose vivre ta vie ! Une bonne fois pour toutes...

Comme je ne réponds pas, il se lève, me contourne et se dirige vers le dortoir.

\- Et ne fais pas espérer cette pauvre Pansy pour rien...

Foutu Zabini !

.oOoOo.

Je me demande si je pourrais passer une nuit sans songer à lui. C'est terrifiant, cette obsession. Cette constante dépendance m'agace. Je ne me sens pas libre.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide en attente de quelque chose. J'ai ce stupide sentiment que je ne suis pas entier. Quelque chose me manque. Et j'ose même pas imaginer que c'est _lui_.

Je me suis retiré en haut de la Tour d'astronomie la nuit passée. Mes pensées noires m'empêchent toujours de trouver le sommeil. J'ai attendu quelques heures avant de redescendre. Je ne veux pas m'avouer ce que j'attendais réellement. Je sais juste que j''avais froid et personne pour me réchauffer. J'avais peur et personne pour m'apaiser. J'étais seul et personne pour me tenir compagnie. Je crois qu'il me manque. Et le reconnaître me comprime le cœur. En prendre conscience me coupe le souffle. Je me sens vraiment con, parce qu'il doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est. Il doit me maudire de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connait.

J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche et je me rends compte que je me suis mordu la langue trop fort pour ne pas crier mon désarroi.

.oOoOo.

Ce matin, je suis convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue.

Il n'a jamais rien eu à me reprocher, je suis l'élève modèle de sa maison. Mais se retrouver face à lui est toujours impressionnant. Sa stature et son expression imposent le respect. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

Il se lève de son bureau quand j'arrive et le contourne pour se retrouver devant moi. Sa robe noire et le col de son vêtement resserré jusque sous son menton soulignent son autorité et l'impression de sévérité qu'il donne. Il croise ses mains dans le dos et m'observe.

\- Professeur Rogue.

Il incline la tête.

\- Malefoy. Vous savez de quoi je veux vous parler ?

Si je n'avais pas été aussi distrait par cette histoire avec Potter toute la semaine, je l'aurais tout de suite su. Mais même les meilleurs ont des failles.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Malefoy, où en êtes-vous de la mission que le Seigneur vous a confié ?

J'ai un frisson. Alors, il est au courant. Qui ne l'est pas ? Je serre les dents. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a plongé la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée. Retour à la réalité.

\- Je suis en train de peaufiner mon plan...

Il hoche la tête. Je le sens sceptique.

\- Écoutez Malefoy, je peux vous aider dans votre entreprise. Confiez-moi vos idées, je pourrais vous aider.

Je tique. Sa soudaine aide me paraît étrange. Et s'il me testait ?

\- Pourquoi vous m'aideriez ?

\- Malefoy, je ne vous teste pas. Faites-moi confiance. Je veux juste vous faciliter la tâche. Vous êtes vous décidé à le faire ?

J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il lit en moi.

\- Sauf votre respect Professeur, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Il se redresse. J'ai peur de l'avoir froisser.

\- J'ai promis à votre mère que je vous protègerai.

Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Je suis pris d'un profond doute. Confier mes peurs n'est-il pas trop risqué ? Lui avouer que je préfèrerais prendre mes jambes à mon cou plutôt que rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur ? Accepter son aide équivaudrait-il à ne pas accomplir la mission seul comme Il le veut. Était-ce la mort assurée ? C'était la première main tendue – sans compter celle de Potter – qui pouvait me venir en aide dans cette quête.

Quand je sors de mes pensées, Rogue me fixe, les yeux plissés, visiblement contrarié.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez avec Potter ?!

Je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter au visage. Il n'a pas le droit ! Sonder ainsi l'esprit des gens est complètement déloyal ! Je me maudis de ne pas avoir été sur mes gardes. J'aurais pu bloquer mon esprit connaissant ses talents d' _Occlumens_.

\- Vous savez que si le Seigneur l'apprend, vous êtes mort.

Je me sens faible, mais j'arrive à garder une voix forte et déterminée.

\- De toute façon, je suis condamné à mourir dans un cas comme dans l'autre, non ?

Il fait volte-face. Sa robe vole autour de lui. Il fait les cent pas derrière son bureau.

Quand il s'arrête, je sens qu'il tente de me sonder à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je m'y prépare et lui bloque l'accès.

\- Ce crétin de gryffondor ne vous sauvera pas ! Bon sang Malefoy ! Pourquoi lui ?! Vous auriez pu choisir n'importe quel garçon dans cette école, mais pas lui !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un train. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il parle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi !

\- Bien, c'est lui qui vous a choisi ? Quelle différence ? De toute façon, fricoter avec un garçon n'est pas judicieux quand on rêve de devenir mangemort !

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me rend malade : qu'il croit que je fricote avec Potter ou qu'il dise que je rêve de devenir mangemort. J'aimerais riposter mais je ne trouve pas mes mots.

\- Pardonnez mon langage, mais vous êtes dans la merde Malefoy...

Je lève les yeux vers lui et il doit y lire ma détresse parce que les traits de son visage se radoucissent.

\- Je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir un mangemort... C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix...

J'ai lâché ça dans un souffle, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

Il prend appui sur son bureau et croise les bras. Il me dévisage.

\- Vous aurez toujours le choix dans la vie, Malefoy. Certains choix sont juste plus difficiles que d'autres.

Je ricane. Des phrases toutes faites, ça ne m'aidera pas.

\- Je vous soutiendrai Malefoy. Quelque soit votre choix.

Je vois dans son regard un regard paternaliste que je n'ai pas croisé depuis longtemps.

\- Revenez me voir quand vous aurez fait votre choix. Je vous aiderai dans votre mission. Et pour le reste. Mais évitez d'en parler à Potter, tenez-le à distance de vos ennuis.

Nous nous dévisageons un long moment, chacun à nos réflexions.

Il contourne son bureau et se rassoit. Je fais quelques pas vers la porte, puis me ravise.

\- Je ne fricote pas avec Potter.

Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Une sourde colère m'envahit. J'aurais préféré qu'il me fasse la morale, qu'il vide sa bile sur Potter, qu'il crache son dégout sur les couples homos, qu'il m'avertisse sur les dangers de cette relation. Son absence de réaction m'irrite.

Il croise les mains sous son menton et me regarde en biais.

\- Malefoy, en temps de guerre imminente, nous avons tous besoin de nous sentir aimés et soutenus. Vous aussi, vous y avez droit. Même si je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur.

J'ai à nouveau la désagréable impression qu'il m'a sondé. Un rictus qui ressemble à un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, avant de s'effacer.

\- Allez y Malefoy, vous allez être en retard en cours.

J'ai vaguement l'envie de le remercier. Avant de me demander pourquoi.

En refermant la porte, j'ai déjà mis de côté la mission, le Seigneur, la marque, les ténèbres. Il faut que je vois Potter.

.oOoOo.

_Un ti clic pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Une seconde chance ?

**Harry.**

Il y a des gestes qui blessent bien plus que des mots. Des gestes qui marquent le cœur au fer rouge et qui tuent à petit feu.

J'ai mal. Un feu cruel me bouffe les entrailles et j'aimerais fuir plutôt que de souffrir plus longtemps. Fuir loin plutôt que de devoir le croiser tous les jours dans les couloirs. Sa présence me torture. La main de Parkinson dans sa main pâle me rend malade. Les lèvres de cette fille sur les siennes m'écœurent. Sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses doigts sur sa joue. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. J'aimerais qu'elle souffre autant que je souffre. J'aimerais écraser son cœur, le réduire en bouillie comme il a fait avec le mien.

J'aurais pu l'attendre. Je l'aurais attendu. S'il lui avait seulement fallu du temps pour accepter tout ça.

En réalité, je ne suis qu'un con. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Comment j'ai pu imaginer qu'il partagerait une once de ce que je ressens.

Il s'est emparé de mon cœur et l'a brisé en mille morceaux. Je suis le seul coupable. Je croyais quoi en désirant le garçon le plus inaccessible de l'école ? Qu'il me tomberait dans les bras ? Et merde ! Je ne suis qu'un con.

Ma stupidité m'insupporte. J'aimerais effacer ses dernières semaines et que tout redevienne comme avant. J'aimerais oublier son foutu baiser, sa foutue caresse. Ça ne signifiait absolument rien ! J'aimerais éteindre ce feu qui me consume, effacer cette douleur diffuse, faire disparaître la colère qui m'enveloppe quand je le croise.

C'est comme si rien n'avait été réel. Comme si les souvenirs de cette dernière semaine étaient tout droit issus d'un songe.

J'aimerais tellement l'oublier. Comme si c'était facile... Je me donne à corps perdu dans les entrainements et les préparatifs de cette guerre qui m'attend. J'ai accepté les entrainements tous les soirs. Lupin et Rogue se relayent pour m'enseigner les défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ne penser qu'au combat me permet de _le_ mettre en parenthèses quelques heures par jour. La douleur physique des contresorts ratés est presque plus agréable que mon cœur qui saigne. Rogue s'acharne à m'enseigner des parades complexes et la colère que j'ai pour l'enseignant me détourne presque de la rage que j'éprouve pour _lui_.

.oOoOo.

Lorsque je rentre des entrainements, il est si tard dans la salle commune qu'il ne reste plus personne. Et ça m'arrange. Je ne veux plus croiser personne. Je suis fatigué des autres.

Seuls Hermione et Ron ont veillé pour écouter mon retour sur la mission avec Dumbledore. Ils sont assis côte à côté sur le sofa. La tête d'Hermione repose sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'est endormi. Quand elle m'entend, elle sursaute, s'éloigne de Ron. Elle le réveille, il râle un peu. Je leur raconte ma sortie avec Dumbledore. Toujours les mêmes excursions dans les souvenirs rassemblés de Tom Jedusor. Je hausse les épaules. Ron acquiesce, s'excuse de ne pas rester plus longtemps et monte se coucher.

Hermione reste un peu. Elle prend des nouvelles des entrainements. Je suis si peu loquace que je me demande parfois comment elle supporte encore de me côtoyer.

Elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et soupire.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De Malfoy.

Je me redresse dans mon siège. Pas envie de penser à lui.

\- Non. Juste ne me dis pas « j'te l'avais dit »

\- Je ne le dirais pas. Parce que ça ne me plait pas de te voir comme ça... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais... tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Y a rien à dire. C'était idiot de croire qu'il changerait. Je ne veux plus parler de cet enfoiré.

\- Tu voulais vraiment le faire changer ? Faire un pas vers lui ? C'est noble de ta part Harry, et le problème ne vient pas de toi. Il lui faut peut-être du temps. C'est Malefoy. Il est si... cynique et sarcastique. Il ne sait probablement pas comment marchent les relations humaines. Si tu y tiens vraiment, peut-être que...

\- Ne prends pas sa défense Hermione ! Il ne le mérite pas.

Elle saisit ma main et la serre.

\- Ça avait l'air important pour toi...

\- Ça l'était.

Je me lève et me dirige vers les dortoirs. Je sens le regard d'Hermione dans mon dos.

Oui, ça l'était.

.oOoOo.

Seul mon corps douloureux, longuement préparé aux entrainements, me rappelle à la réalité. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Loin. Il cherche vainement une solution, une logique à tout ça. Mon esprit veut rationaliser ce que mon cœur n'arrive pas à comprendre ni à accepter. Il tourne dans tous les sens les éléments en ma possession.

Je le veux.

Il m'ignore.

Je le déteste.

Il me méprise.

Je l'aime.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes Harry ?

Mes idées vagabondes reviennent dans le bureau du vieux directeur. Il est tard. La réalité est froide.

Dumbledore croise ses mains dans le dos et se tourne vers la nuit noire du parc. Il revient sur le dernier souvenir dans lequel nous avons plongé. Il insiste sur les éléments importants à retenir. Mais si mon corps est bien présent, je suis à des lieues de ce bureau.

Le vieux directeur se retourne et m'observe au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau dans un soupir fatigué.

\- Harry, j'ai conscience du poids qui pèse sur tes épaules. Et parfois, je m'en veux de t'en demander autant.

J'observe un silence poli. J'aimerais seulement monter dans mon dortoir et poser ma tête sur mon oreiller.

\- Tu sais Harry, tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde.

J'évite ses yeux bleus perçants et fixe mon regard sur Fumseck, l'oiseau majestueux.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Malefoy se serait confié à toi...

Je trésaille en entendant son nom. Mon estomac se comprime. Je ne veux pas penser à lui.

Dumbledore poursuit.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut changer de camp.

Et ce n'est pas une question. Une simple constatation.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux pétillent la malice.

\- Je le croyais. Je ne sais plus. Je ne crois pas.

Je secoue la tête. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, ni de comprendre.

Dumbledore se penche au-dessus de son bureau vers moi.

\- Harry. Tu ne peux sauver que ceux qui acceptent d'être sauvés. Il est parfois difficile pour certains de se détourner du seul chemin qu'ils connaissent. D'autant plus quand l'avenir est flou et qu'il fait peur...

Puis comme s'il fermait une parenthèse ouverte, il change de sujet, puis m'invite à gagner mon dortoir. _Tu as besoin de repos._

.oOoOo.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me sens bien. Je suis comme enveloppé dans du coton. Je ne sens plus mon corps, ni mon cœur qui me dévaste. Je suis bien. J'entends en écho des pas et des conversations lointaines. Mon esprit est brumeux et j'aimerais m'abandonner à ce repos artificiel. Tout oublier, me perdre dans ces volutes de fumées, y laisser mes bribes de souvenirs, et en revenir lavé de ces souffrances, de ces faux espoirs, de cette douleur. L'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie me chatouille les narines. Mes paupières sont de plomb et je me résigne finalement à les laisser fermées. M'abandonner à ce cocon aussi longtemps que possible.

Je sens vaguement la main d'Hermione sur mon bras. J'entends Dumbledore la rassurer. _Un vilain sort qu'il n'a pas renvoyé. Beaucoup de pressions. Besoin de repos._ Je comprends qu'il parle de moi et de l'attaque de Rogue à l'entrainement que j'ai pas réussi à contrer. K.O.

Les pas de Dumbledore quittent la salle. J'entends à ma droite le froissement des pages qu'on tourne et la respiration tranquille d'Hermione. Je me sens rassuré, je me laisserai presque emporter par le sommeil qui me tiraille.

Puis j'entends le gond de la porte qui grince, Hermione qui se lève et laisse tomber son livre sur le lit. Silence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa phrase tient plus du chuchotement qu'autre chose. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de me réveiller ?

Quelques pas. Un raclement de gorge.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était blessé...

Mon corps entier trésaille au son de sa voix. C'est _lui_.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans tes dortoirs Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

La voix d'Hermione est sifflante dans le silence de l'infirmerie.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Granger. Laisse-moi le voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour le faire souffrir encore davantage ?

Un long silence s'installe et j'ai presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je les imagine s'observant en chiens de faïence. Hermione, beaucoup plus impressionnante que Malefoy.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous Malefoy, mais je ne te laisserai pas lui refaire autant de mal.

\- C'est pas mon intention...

Sa voix est si basse que je ne la reconnais presque pas.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser avec lui.

Inconsciemment, je retiens mon souffle.

\- Je dois lui parler Granger. S'il te plait.

Je sens qu'Hermione récupère son livre et j'aimerais lui crier de ne pas me laisser avec lui. Avec mes démons.

\- De toute façon, il a pris une potion de sommeil artificiel. Je pense pas qu'il t'entende.

Elle contourne le lit et s'arrête tout près de lui.

\- Mais je jure Malefoy, que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à moi.

Je l'imagine sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. J'attends la répartie cinglante de Malefoy, mais il ne dit rien. J'entends la porte se refermer sur nous. Moi et lui. Et j'ai peur d'étouffer.

Il s'approche, je le sens. Et j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Ou de hurler. Savoir ce qu'il fout là. Pourquoi il me torture comme ça. Ce qu'il attend de moi.

En une seconde, tout a disparu. Fichu le camp. La brume cotonneuse et le cocon rassurant. Je pourrais soulever mes paupières et être à nouveau de retour dans la dure réalité.

Je sens son souffle pas si loin de moi et je me retiens de ne pas crier.

Je sens un mouvement près de ma tempe et j'ouvrirais presque les yeux pour vérifier si c'était bien une caresse.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sa voix est un souffle. Un souffle qui me fait mal et qui me retourne les entrailles.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne. Trop facile.

Je soulève mes lourdes paupières et les rayons du soleil matinal m'aveuglent un peu. Je vois ses mèches blondes sur sa nuque qui s'apprêtent à passer la porte.

\- Attends, je murmure.

Ma voix est rauque comme si je revenais d'un profond sommeil. Je doute une seconde qu'il m'ait entendu, mais sa main reste immobile sur la poignée de la grande porte.

Il se retourne.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Je me redresse un peu et je regrette déjà de l'avoir interpellé.

\- Je ne dormais pas. Je voulais juste... oublier tout ça...

\- Je suis désolé...

_Désolé, désolé..._ Il n'a que ça à la bouche ? Il croit que tout s'arrangera s'il est désolé ?

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé !!

Ma voix s'élève et se transforme en cri sans que je le veuille. Je voulais vraiment rester calme. L'affronter en adulte raisonnable. Mais toute ma colère semble remonter dans ma gorge en attendant que je la déverse.

\- Ne dis pas ça putain ! Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne l'es pas !

\- Potter... Je te demande pas de me pardonner. J'ai été qu'un enfoiré, mais...

\- Arrête ! Pitié ! Oui, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !

Je me redresse dans mon lit et mes poings se serrent. L'envie de le frapper me démange. Le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses traits d'ange s'effacent. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus pâles se ferment. Jusqu'à ce que cette peau de lait disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre autant que moi.

Ses longs doigts fins se referment sur mon poing qui tremble.

\- Potter... Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais...

Un étrange rire sort de ma bouche. Je m'échappe de sa main froide. J'ai peur de me souvenir de la douceur de sa peau.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ?! Depuis quand ma misérable vie t'intéresse ?!

Il plante ses prunelles dans les miennes et par entêtement je ne veux pas baisser les yeux. On se fixe pendant de longues secondes et je redécouvre ses traits. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Et je me rappelle avec douleur de ce que j'aime chez lui, ce que j'ai toujours aimé.

Il finit par baisser les yeux sur les draps et fronce les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tous les mots que je trouverai n'effaceront pas de ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Et je m'en fous... Rien de ce que tu me demanderas ne recollera ce que tu as cassé... Je peux rien pour ta petite personne... C'est trop tard...

Il a un mouvement de recul et se frotte l'arête du nez.

Je veux lui faire mal. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il quitte cette pièce en ayant cette douleur dans le ventre.

Il se passe une main sur le visage

\- S'il te plait Potter... J'aimerais une seconde chance.

Mon cœur s'emballe et c'est mauvais signe. Je ne veux pas succomber. Il est très fort mais je veux résister autant que je peux.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ça, juste parce que tu es là, à te préoccuper à nouveau de mon cas. Je... je te comprends pas. Je ne te suis pas Malefoy. Tu m'as fait mal. Vraiment. Et tu me tues à petit-feu, tu m'entends ? Tu me fais trop mal. Te voir avec elle... c'était... de la torture.. c'était cruel, vraiment...

\- C'était mon intention...

Il triture mes draps comme s'ils avaient une quelconque importance. Il les lisse du plat de la main.

\- Je pensais qu'en te faisant souffrir, je pourrai t'éloigner... et refouler ce que tu me fais ressentir...

Toute son attention est portée sur les draps du lit. Je détourne la tête de son manège. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Mon estomac se comprime et j'aimerais me boucher les oreilles comme un enfant.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché...

Il froisse les draps et lève les yeux vers moi. Je sens que si je croise son regard, je vais craquer. J'aimerais le détester autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir.

\- Tu m'as manqué Potter... Tu entends ça ? Tu m'as manqué.

Il cherche mon regard. Il attend que je dise quelque chose.

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que, oui, j'ai entendu. Mais rien de sensé ne me vient à l'esprit.

Puis finalement, je tourne la tête vers lui. Son regard est paniqué.

\- Tu me veux quoi Malefoy ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi Harry.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est comme une douce décharge électrique. Il remonte dans mes veines toutes les raisons insensées qui font battre mon cœur pour lui. _Lui._ Ce crétin de serpentard. Cet enfoiré de première. Cet ange blond caché sous sa carapace de cynisme. Mon Malefoy.

Il touche du bout du doigt le pansement enroulé autour de mon crâne.

\- Alors tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Sa tentative de détourner la conversation ne passe pas inaperçue mais je l'en remercierai presque.

\- Une séance d'entrainement de Défense qui a mal tourné... J'ai eu du mal à contrer un sort... J'étais un peu étourdi ces derniers jours...

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Et je sens des braises dans mon ventre qui n'attendent que d'être soufflées pour s'enflammer à nouveau.

\- C'est ma faute, navré...

\- Des sorts et des coups, j'en prends souvent et j'en prendrai encore... Ça ne sert à rien de te culpabiliser...

\- C'est trop tard.

Il a un regard sincère. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi, vraiment. J'ai envie de tendre la main pour le rassurer mais ça réduirait en miettes mes tentatives de le détester.

\- Tu fais chier Malefoy !

\- Je sais. Tu me le dis souvent...

Je lui jette un œil et vois qu'il sourit. Les braises sont devenues des flammes qui me dévorent les entrailles. Comme avant. Et j'aimerais m'abandonner à ce sentiment de l'avoir retrouvé. Comme avant.

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et je sens sa cuisse contre la mienne à travers le drap. Le désir que je ressens pour lui m'enveloppe tout entier. Je le veux. Pour moi tout seul. Et cette réflexion me fait grimacer. Je ne suis qu'un être faible.

Je voudrais pouvoir me laisser aller et l'aimer comme au premier jour. Mais une satanée peur me serre le cœur. La peur de souffrir à nouveau me tiraille. La peur d'avoir mal, encore. La peur de le perdre, à nouveau.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Écarte une mèche de cheveux qui se balade devant mes yeux. Me sourit.

Et là tout de suite, j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est con. Il ressert ses doigts fins autour des miens et je l'observe dans une réalité cotonneuse comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve.

.oOoOo.

_A suivre..._


	8. Apoplexie

**Drago.**

Ça a été facile. Presque trop facile. Refaire un pas vers lui. Lui demander de tirer un trait ce qui s'est passé. Sur ce que j'ai fait. _Tabula rasa_. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile de lui demander une seconde chance. D'accepter même de le faire. Et pourtant si. Pas d'obscure remise en question de ma personne, ni de mon _moi_ , ni de mon _ça_. Juste une foutue pulsion, une envie, un besoin.

Ce foutu sentiment que mon temps est compté. Tic tac. Chaque seconde qui s'égrène me rapproche de la fin. Tic tac. Et je n'ai plus l'envie de passer ce temps seul. Pourquoi s'interdire de céder à cette envie ? Dévorante et brûlante. Je ne distingue plus l'envie du besoin. Sa présence me manque et j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi. Qu'il me soutienne, qu'il soit juste là. Mais j'ai aussi _envie_ qu'il soit là. Près de moi. De glisser mes doigts dans sa tignasse et de frissonner devant l'interdit. De sentir un feu s'embraser dans mon ventre quand il plante ses yeux décidément trop verts au fond des miens. J'ai envie d'enfreindre les règles. J'ai envie de suivre ce tracé incertain qu'il m'offre. Envie de m'abandonner à lui et de voir où ça mènera.

Son traumatisme crânien dû à l'entraînement a été, il me semble, le déclic. Pourtant vite soignée par Pomfresh, cette blessure m'a fait réaliser que je pouvais le perdre du jour au lendemain. Alors que j'avais en réalité bien plus besoin de lui que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je pouvais le perdre sans qu'il sache jamais qui j'étais et ce que je ressentais vraiment. Cette idée de me retrouver seul face à moi-même me terrifiait bien plus que celle de lui demander une seconde chance.

M'avait-il pardonné d'avoir été aussi lâche, de l'avoir autant fait souffrir ? Ses gestes étaient mesurés et retenus sur son lit d'infirmerie mais pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Je comprenais qu'il me déteste et qu'il veuille me frapper, pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas trop tard. Que je n'avais pas brisé cet hypothétique nous, que je n'avais pas effacé ce chemin incertain qu'il m'avait offert.

Seul son regard fiévreux me laissait penser qu'il n'arrivait pas à me détester, à me haïr autant qu'il aurait voulu. Ses yeux me dévoraient et son désir, si palpable, me donna un frisson qui me parcourut l'échine du dos.

Je ne l'avais pas perdu.

.oOoOo.

Elle est étrange cette trêve non dite entre nous. Le secret qui l'entoure distille en moi une certaine excitation. Je l'observe du coup de l'œil en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je l'entends parler à ses amis, rire de leurs plaisanteries, remettre en place ses lunettes d'un geste maladroit, croiser mon regard et rougir. En cours de Métamorphoses, je sens son regard sur ma nuque. J'ose un coup d'œil, sa tête est posée sur sa main et il m'observe en mâchouillant sa plume. Mon ventre se tord sous son regard indécent. La peur de me retrouver seul avec lui et l'envie de cette même chose se disputent dans mes entrailles.

\- Monsieur Potter ? s'exclame McGonagall, vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Il sursaute.

\- Non, Professeur. Désolé.

Et j'aurais bien été incapable d'y répondre moi non plus.

Quelques serpentards ricanent. Goyle me donne un coup de coude en gloussant. Je reste indifférent. Je ne le regarde pas mais les choses ont changé. Un cap a été franchi. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à le défendre devant les élèves de ma maison, mais les moqueries envers lui me touchent à présent directement. Foutez lui la paix, j'ai envie de dire.

Les rires semblent glisser sur lui comme de l'eau. Il s'en fiche. Et il continue de me fixer avec un air rêveur qui me ferait presque rougir.

Je griffonne un _Arrête de me fixer comme ça !_ sur un bout de parchemin et lui envoie discrètement la boulette de papier.

Je jette un œil vers lui, il hausse les épaules en se mordant la lèvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens une boulette de papier contre ma cheville. Je la ramasse discrètement. _Tu me déconcentres ! Si j'ai une retenue, ce ne sera entièrement de ta faute..._

Je prends un parchemin vierge et écris _Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Potter !_ J'hésite quelques secondes, la plume en suspens et rajoute finalement _Tu me manques_.

Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du garder la dernière phrase pour moi. Je triture ma plume en fixant le tableau noir. Un regard extérieur aurait pu y voir un signe de nervosité, mais je trouvais juste son temps de réponse beaucoup trop long. Quand je sens à nouveau une boulette près de ma cheville, je l'ouvre avec un pincement au ventre. Puis mon cœur rate un battement. _Tu me manques aussi_.

Je me tourne vers lui, il affiche une moue en feignant de suivre le cours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je croise le regard noir de Granger.

Je griffonne un _Salle de Flitwick à la fin du cours_ et lui renvoie. Fin de l'échange. Il faut vraiment que je me concentre sur le cours si je veux pas me ramasser au prochain devoir.

.oOoOo.

A la fin du cours, Parkinson m'attend. Je l'avais presque oublié. Et je me demande comment je vais m'en défaire. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et se colle à moi. Je la pousse doucement et lui fait comprendre que ça suffit. Elle s'apprête à rétorquer mais se ravise quand je lui pose sur elle un regard froid.

.

J'attends que la majorité des élèves sorte dans le parc profiter du beau temps puis je me dirige vers la salle du professeur Flitwick, toujours vide à cette heure. Je me concentre sur les pas que je fais pour calmer ma respiration. Trente-trois, trente quatre. Je m'immobilise devant la porte et réajuste ma chemise. La lumière estivale baigne la pièce et la poussière volète entre les rayons de soleil. Potter est assis sur un bureau au milieu de la pièce, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. Il lève la tête quand je rentre et sourit.

Je m'approche et enfonce mes mains moites au fond de mes poches.

\- Comment ça va ta tête ?

\- Mieux. Je te remercie.

Il penche la tête pour m'observer et son regard me donne soudain très chaud.

\- Approche, me murmure-t-il. Et sa voix est douce et déterminée et je n'ai aucune envie d'y désobéir. J'avance doucement et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, assez pour ne pas le toucher.

Il me prend la main et je retrouve sa chaleur caractéristique. Elle me remonte le long du coude jusqu'à l'épaule et m'électrise tout entier.

\- Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué ?

\- En quelque sorte...

Et je vois à sa moue que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Draco...

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

Quelle idée ! J'ai la trouille, évidemment. Mais l'interdit me fascine aussi. Ça compense.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, alors. Parce que moi, j'ai un peu peur, quand même. Ce que je ressens pour toi me fait peur. C'est tellement fort.

J'enveloppe nos mains de ma main libre et je m'avance un peu plus.

\- Potter...

Il baisse les yeux et sa voix se fait basse.

\- J'ai peur que tu me repousses. Et j'ai peur de te perdre. Encore.

Encore un pas. Et je me retrouve tout contre le bureau sur lequel il est juché, finalement entre ses jambes ballantes.

\- Arrête de parler...

\- Et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser...

\- Harry...

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur. De l'avenir, du foutoir que tu as mis dans ma tête. Mais je suis là maintenant.

Je pose les mains sur le bureau autour de lui et me penche vers lui.

Il avance ses lèvres vers moi et je les attrape au vol. J'y dépose un baiser, tendre mais rapide.

Je m'écarte pour observer sa réaction. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il y a dans son geste anodin une puissance érotique qu'il ne maitrise sûrement pas.

Il descend de son bureau et nos corps se trouvent irrémédiablement collés l'un à l'autre. Il me regarde comme s'il allait me demander la permission de recommencer. Mais je veux prendre le temps. Le temps de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il ferme les yeux. Prendre le temps de passer mon pouce sur ses lèvres humides. De caresser sa joue et l'arête de sa mâchoire. De faire courir ma main sur sa nuque. Je colle mon front contre le sien. Prendre le temps et apprécier ce moment. Nos nez se frôlent et je sens son souffle. Il sent bon. Un mélange d'épices et de chocolat. Puis je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un vrai, cette fois.

Je redécouvre sur sa bouche la douceur et la détermination que j'avais trouvé sous cette fichue cape dans la salle des trophées. Je resserre ma prise sur sa nuque et je passe une main dans son dos. Et je sens son corps trembler mes doigts. Il répond à mon baiser avec ferveur et quand il entrouvre les lèvres, j'y aventure ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Quand elles se trouvent, une explosion de saveurs m'envahit et le plaisir se mêle à l'interdit. Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et je les sens s'aventurer sous ma chemise. Il me caresse le bas du dos et le plaisir remonte le long de mon échine.

Quand le baiser prend fin, il est essoufflé et une adorable teinte rouge a pris place sur ses pommettes. Ses lèvres sont humides et gonflées me donnant envie de recommencer. Mais il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me serre comme si j'allais m'enfuir.

\- Oh Drago... Comme tu m'as manqué...

Je l'enveloppe de mes bras. Ses mèches folles me chatouillent le nez. Il sent bon. Et je suis bien. Pourquoi tout avait l'air si compliqué ? C'est tellement bon. J'aimerais arrêter de me poser des questions. Arrêter de me prendre la tête. Et profiter de lui jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ma fin.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Drago, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus.

Il s'écarte et lève la tête.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. En vain.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir, Potter.

Il se défait de mes bras, les sourcils froncés. Il contourne le bureau et se plante devant la grande fenêtre, les bras croisés.

Il n'aime pas entendre ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui promettre que je serais à ses côtés éternellement. Tout est tellement incertain. Je sens ma mort si proche, comment lui promettre que je ne le quitterai plus...

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, ni te faire souffrir Potter. Mais tu dois le savoir. Dans quelques semaines, quelques jours peut-être, tu me haïras pour ce que je vais faire.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Si je te proposais mon aide, tu la refuserais à nouveau ?

Je m'approche de lui et l'entoure de mes bras.

\- Potter, j'aimerais juste passer le temps qu'il me reste avec toi. Et ne plus penser au reste. S'il te plaît.

Il me caresse l'avant bras avec son pouce et hoche la tête.

Il se retourne et passe ses mains autour de mon cou.

\- D'accord.

Et il me dépose des baisers plein d'espoir sur ma gorge, ma mâchoire, mon lobe d'oreille, mes pommettes, mon front, sur mes lèvres. Et c'est si agréable, si bon. J'ai envie de m'abandonner à lui, sans penser à la mission, aux Mangemorts, ni au Seigneur. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué finalement ?

Il s'écarte, fait quelques pas dans la salle, s'ébouriffe les cheveux – bon sang ! - et s'assoit sur l'un des bureaux.

\- Alors, est-ce que toi et moi... on est _ensemble_ ?

\- Il faut vraiment que tu mettes des mots sur tout !

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est si étrange...

\- Il y a certaines choses qui parlent d'elles-mêmes, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais pour certaines personnes, ce genre de _choses_ ne veut rien dire...

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Est-ce que _pour toi,_ ça voulait dire...

\- Évidemment que ça veut dire quelque chose.

Et l'idée qu'il imagine autre chose m'attriste un peu.

\- Par contre, si ça pouvait rester entre nous...

Il hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre.

\- J'imagine qu'on doit faire semblant de se haïr...

Mais je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer à ce jeu-là.

\- Je te propose une sorte d'indifférence mutuelle.

Il sourit.

\- Ça me va...

Il se lève et reprend son sac.

Et j'ai déjà envie de le resserrer dans mes bras et de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Attends Potter ! On se voit ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir...

\- Dans une salle de la Tour d'astronomie ?

Il fait la grimace.

\- Pitié, pas de placard à balais ou d'obscures salles vides...

Je hausse les épaules. Il n'a qu'à proposer.

\- Si tu longes le lac sur deux cents mètres, il y a une petite crique. A l'abri des regards et encore ensoleillée en fin d'après midi.

Sacré Gryffondor...

\- Ça me va. À ce soir Potter.

Il se dirige vers la porte puis revient vers moi, se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse.

\- Tu me manques déjà.

Je lui répondrais presque _toi aussi_ , mais je suis un serpentard, et il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser...

.oOoOo.

J'attends devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il m'a accordé une entrevue dans l'après-midi. L'air est froid et humide, malgré la moiteur extérieure qui annonce l'arrivée de l'été. Il fait toujours froid dans ces couloirs, été comme hiver.

La lourde porte pivote sur ses gonds. Debout derrière son bureau, il me fait signe d'entrer puis verrouille la porte d'un coup de baguette.

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

J'ai tourné cent fois mes phrases dans ma tête, mesuré mes répliques, pensé mes gestes tel un acteur entrant en scène et pourtant, alors qu'il me dévisage, le trou noir.

\- Professeur Rogue.

J'ai la bouche pâteuse et je réalise l'importance de ce que je vais lui demander. Il me détaille un sourcil relevé, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Malefoy ?

\- Je voulais vous parler de… ce-que-vous-savez…

\- Hmm, fit-il en esquissant un mouvement de baguette vers la porte. Il s'assoit à son bureau et m'invite à faire de même. Je vous écoute.

\- Vous disiez pouvoir m'aider…

\- C'est possible.

\- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ?

Il observa un bref silence.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que je dois vous faire une confiance aveugle ?

\- C'est l'idée.

Je m'enfonce au fond de ma chaise et prend le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer Dumbledore…

Il hoche la tête mais continue à m'observer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il saisisse ce que je viens de dire.

\- Vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas remplir ma mission. Je ne veux pas.

\- Écoutez Malefoy. Dumbledore doit mourir. Si ce n'est de votre main, ce sera de la mienne et je vous couvrirai face au Seigneur.

Je secoue la tête. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux être impliqué dans la mort de personne ! Je croyais… je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider… Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier ! Et je veux pas devenir un foutu Mangemort !

\- Calmez-vous Malefoy. Je ne veux que vous aider.

Dans un sursaut je me lève. Je me suis fait des foutus films, il ne pourra en aucun cas m'aider. Malgré tout sa bonne volonté.

\- M'aider ? Non je ne crois pas. Je n'y crois plus. Bon sang ! Dans quel camp êtes-vous Professeur ?!

\- Rasseyez-vous et écoutez-moi Malefoy.

J'ai conscience d'avoir franchi certaines limites invisibles en m'adressant à lui de la sorte. Et si je l'ai énervé, il n'en montre aucun signe. Il joint ses mains sur le bureau et me regarde calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de choisir un camp. Il s'agit des choix que nous faisons, et des décisions que nous prenons. Ce n'est pas le camp qui nous définit. Ce sont nos choix qui nous façonnent. Si vous vous défilez, si vous fuyez, vous mourrez. Et vous entraînerez votre mère avec vous.

Je frissonne. Il assène ça comme une évidence, sans qu'aucune émotion se lise son visage. J'acquiesce.

\- Je tuerai Dumbledore à votre place. J'en prends la responsabilité. Je ferai également entrer la cavalerie dans l'école en temps voulu par le Seigneur. Nous n'avons pas de marge de manœuvre à ce niveau. Nous pouvons en revanche nous préparer en amont et avertir, en toute discrétion, quelques personnes. Ensuite, le Seigneur voudra vous voir...

J'ai du mal à déglutir et je n'arrive plus à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

\- Si vous vous rendez à cette entrevue, il y a de fortes chances que vous deveniez un Mangemort. Je pourrai alors vous aider à fuir. Vous cacher. Contacter les bonnes personnes. Et vous mettre à l'abri. Je ne dis pas ce sera facile, Malefoy, au contraire. Mais c'est à vous de prendre votre décision, de savoir quel homme vous voulez devenir…

Ce n'est pas la conception que j'avais de l' _aide_. Et en même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? Les services du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont infiltrés à tous les niveaux de la société. Impossible de leur échapper.

Je hoche la tête, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je crois que je vais accepter votre aide Professeur…

Il acquiesce, les sourcils froncés, et j'ai l'impression que ses épaules se sont affaissées.

\- Malefoy ? Votre père vous a enseigné l'occlumencie il me semble ?

Je confirme.

\- Vous devriez vous exercer et la mettre en pratique au quotidien. Ce serait un risque mortel que le Seigneur lise en vous… Vous savez ce qu'il abhorre après les moldus ? Les traîtres. Et ensuite les homosexuels.

Je sens le sang qui afflue à mon visage et je serre les poings à m'en faire mal.

\- S'il lit dans votre esprit, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous.

\- Je comprends.

\- Prenez soin de vous Malefoy et laissez-moi m'occuper des détails. Je vous demanderai de venir au besoin…

Je me lève, les poings toujours serrés et la colère m'oppresse la poitrine.

\- Merci Professeur.

\- Vous me remercierez si nous sommes toujours vivants à la fin de l'année scolaire…

Et je me glisse dans les couloirs froids de l'école. J'ai besoin qu'on me réchauffe. Besoin de penser à autre chose. Envie de voir Potter.

.oOoOo.

Dans le parc, les rayons de soleil de la fin de la journée me caressent la peau et me réchauffent un peu. Quelques élèves paressent dans la pelouse, à l'ombre des arbres ou au bord du lac. On sent l'été qui approche à grand pas.

J'emprunte le chemin indiqué par Potter et le longe sur deux cent mètres. Au bout de cent mètres, le chemin n'est plus et je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé. Je longe le lac, et me vois dans l'obligation de crapahuter sur des rochers. A bout d'une centaine de mètres je tombe enfin sur une petite crique. Loin de tout, isolée du parc, accessible seulement par ces fichus rochers. Son orientation fait qu'elle est encore baignée par le soleil.

Potter est là. Dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Il a remonté son pantalon au-dessus des mollets et retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Sa cravate rouge et or est desserrée et sa chemise ouverte laisse apparaître son torse brun. Il lance des galets plats à la surface lisse du lac et observe les ricochets. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Quand il est en manque de cailloux, il se retourne et me voit enfin.

\- Tu es venu !

\- Tu en doutais ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Peu importe, tu es là, c'est ce qui compte…

Il sort en titubant un peu sur les galets ronds de la plage et s'assoit.

\- C'est sympa comme endroit. Tu y viens souvent ?

\- Quand j'ai envie d'être seul. Pour réfléchir ou me vider la tête.

\- Tu y as déjà amené quelqu'un ?

Il sourit, s'allonge, croise les bras derrière la tête et ferme les yeux.

\- Non, tu es un privilégié.

Les rayons de soleil rendent sa peau brune dorée. Sa chemise remonte sur son abdomen laissant apparaître un ventre plat et une ligne duveteuse brune qui disparaît sous sa ceinture. Sa peau ressemble à du caramel et je me demande si elle en a le goût… Sur son visage, ses traits sont détendus. Quelques mèches retombent sur ses yeux cachant sa cicatrice. Ses cils longs et noirs, son nez, ses lèvres sont parfaitement dessinés par la lumière rasante du soleil.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'esquisse aucun geste et se contente de sourire. Yeux clos.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, sur le flanc, ma tête soutenue dans ma main. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau. Pas une beauté superficielle. Une beauté naturelle. L'une de celles qui s'ignorent.

Et je me sens bien. Juste près de lui. Il me réconforte sans même en avoir conscience. Et j'aime bien cette simplicité entre nous. Pas de questions. Juste être avec lui. Sans se projeter dans l'avenir.

_Carpe Diem_ , je murmure sans m'en rendre compte.

Il ouvre un œil et se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est du latin, ça veut dire « Cueille le jour présent ».

Je lui prends la main et enlace mes doigts aux siens.

\- Savoure l'instant présent dans l'idée que le futur est incertain et que tout est appelé à disparaître…

\- Je ne te savais pas poète. C'est beau…

\- Ce n'est pas de moi. Et il n'y a que toi pour voir quelque chose de beau en moi…

\- Les autres ne voient que la surface chez toi. Il suffit d'écailler ton masque.

Il me pince la taille et laisse nonchalamment sa main à cet endroit. Elle est chaude et son contact sur ma peau me picote des décharges de désir.

Il me fixe et je crois y voir une lueur de défi. J'essaie de soutenir son regard mais ses lèvres m'appellent irrésistiblement. Il rampe et rapproche son corps du mien. Je cueille ses lèvres et contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne me lasse ni de son odeur, ni de son goût. Sa langue me fait des choses que je n'avais jamais expérimenté ni imaginé et je sens le désir gonflé dans mon bas-ventre.

Potter défait ma boucle de ceinture tout en m'embrassant la gorge, en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Il déboutonne mon pantalon et aventure sa main sur mon boxer, dernier rempart vers ma virilité qui se dresse de plus en plus. Mon souffle s'affole, mon cœur panique. C'est tellement bizarre de le laisser me faire ça. Et tellement bon.

Ses baisers quittent ma gorge et descendent le long de mon torse. Il remonte ma chemise et s'attaque à mes côtes, mon ventre. Il fait jouer l'élastique de mon boxer puis le fait descendre. Il dépose des baisers sur l'aine. Et je panique.

\- Non, pas ici.

Je sens sa main s'enrouler autour de ma verge et je gémis de plaisir. Au diable la décence ! Je crois défaillir quand je sens sa langue chaude lécher cet endroit que personne n'a découvert comme il le fait. Il le titille, le suçote, et la tête me tourne. Et ce n'était pourtant rien. Quand il prend ma virilité à pleine bouche et commence des va-et-vient, je me dis que mourir de plaisir n'est sûrement pas une mauvaise chose. J'ai presque honte des gémissements que je m'entends pousser. Il m'électrise et je me demande si le plaisir peut rendre fou. Je suis au bord d'un gouffre de folie tandis qu'il accélère ses mouvements. J'exalte et je n'avais jamais connu telle jouissance.

Il remonte contre moi et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Nos jambes se mêlent, sa cuisse contre la mienne. Et sa main posée sur mon cœur. Est-ce qu'il peut entendre à quel point je suis au bord de l'apoplexie ?

.oOoOo.

_A suivre..._


	9. Entre amour et désir

**Harry**

Où est le bien ? Où est le mal ? Où sont mes limites ? Je l'ignore. Je n'ai qu'une conviction, je me sens vivant avec lui. A ses côtés, je ne suis plus l'Élu formé à détruire les ténèbres. Je suis juste un homme avec ses pulsions et ses envies. Il ne me met pas sur un piédestal. Il déteste même cette image que les autres veulent me coller. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

Avec lui, je ne suis pas un héros, ni un sauveur. Il ne m'idéalise pas.

Avec lui, je ne suis que Potter. _Harry_ , quand nous sommes seuls, ces trop rares moments que nous passons ensemble.

Et je ne veux que ça. Être avec lui. Malgré l'incertitude qui me picore les intestins. Malgré ces craintes qui m'engourdissent. Malgré ce soupçon de peur qui s'immisce entre nos corps qui se frôlent et que je n'arrive pas à taire. La peur qu'il me file entre les doigts. La peur que nos moments soient comptés. La peur de le perdre. Pour de bon cette fois.

Parce que le spectre des Mangemorts se dessine toujours à l'horizon. Parce que l'ombre de sa famille pèse toujours sur ses épaules. Et la colère me consume doucement, parce qu'il n'en parle jamais. Se défile dès que j'aborde l'avenir. S'énerve dès que j'esquisse un _nous_.

Il n'y a pourtant pas de disputes entre nous, seulement des non-dits. Impensable de gâcher les rares moments où l'on se retrouve enfin seuls. Entre les cours, les amis, les entrainements, les révisions, les missions de Dumbledore. Notre jeu de cache-cache rend nos retrouvailles toujours plus intenses. Comme si elles étaient évidentes. Comme si il était celui que j'attendais depuis toujours.

Comme si être assis contre lui, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule était naturel. Comme si le laisser dessiner des arabesques le long de mon corps, et mêler nos doigts dans la plus grande tendresse était ordinaire dans mon univers. Comme si le laisser cueillir mes lèvres et presser mon corps contre le sien était tout à fait normal dans notre monde.

.oOoOo.

En quittant la salle, il me frôle et fait un mouvement de tête. Un langage que je suis le seul à comprendre.

Je laisse les autres élèves se presser à sortir. Le couloir se vide aussi vite qu'il s'est rempli à la sonnerie de fin du cours.

Je ramasse lentement mes affaires et m'éclipse dans la salle au fond du couloir.

Et il est là. Droit sur ses jambes. Les mains dans les poches.

_Viens là._

Et nos corps s'attirent. Naturellement.

Ils s'aimantent, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment.

Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sur les miennes m'électrisent. Toujours.

Ils enroulent ses bras autour de mon cou et cale son front contre le mien.

Il me semble qu'on pourrait suspendre le temps et rester ainsi des heures durant.

Lui, les yeux fermés. Moi, éveillé, scrutant et mémorisant chacune de ses courbes, chaque grain de sa peau. Dessinant mentalement la forme de ses lèvres, l'éparpillement délicat de ses rares tâches de rousseur, le va-et-vient de sa poitrine quand il respire lentement.

Puis nos fronts se séparent et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Et il m'embrasse avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comme si lui aussi avait peur de me perdre. Comme si chaque baiser pouvait être le dernier. Et cette idée me déchire lentement.

Quand nos corps se séparent, il réajuste sa tenue – chemise, cravate -, et je l'observe avec soif. Il me manque déjà.

Il sourit, se moque de mon impatience.

_A ce soir._

.oOoOo.

Le temps s'égrène bien trop lentement durant le cours de Potions. La perspective de la soirée avec lui me semble terriblement lointaine.

J'ajoute distraitement les ingrédients à ma potion, qui prend une drôle de couleur. Difficile de se concentrer quand il est dans la même pièce.

\- Concentre-toi Harry ! On doit fendre ces cosses pas les écrabouiller !

\- Mais je suis concentré ! Je m'exclame avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, fait Hermione en secouant la tête.

A quelques rangs, Lui est sur le point de terminer sa potion. Il évolue avec grâce autour de son chaudron, sans fausse note. Ajoutant avec dextérité et élégance ses différents ingrédients.

Alors que mon attention sur lui se fait sans doute trop insistante, Ron suit mon regard. Il ricane et me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien trouver pour faire chier la fouine ?

Parfait pour me remettre les idées en place !

Je bafouille et essaie de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon chaudron.

\- Laisse tomber Ron ! Harry ne veut plus embêter Malefoy...

Ron se rembrunit et se tourne vers moi l'air déçu.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Je tente d'élaborer l'ébauche d'une excuse quand Hermione me devance.

\- Parce qu'il doit se concentrer sur tout un tas d'autres choses. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Euh.. oui, c'est pas faux...

Ron marmonne que le bon temps n'est plus ce qu'il était... et je finis tant bien que mal ma potion.

.oOoOo.

23h.

La journée touche enfin à sa fin. Elle m'a semblé interminable.

Dans le dortoir rouge et or, le silence a repris le dessus et la respiration lourde de Ron est signe qu'il s'est enfin endormi.

Je glisse hors du lit et me dirige rapidement vers la chambre du préfet serpentard.

La porte est entrouverte. M'a-t-il attendu ? Ai-je été trop long ?

Il est encore à son bureau, éclairé par une bougie. Sa plume à la main, il griffonne sur un parchemin.

Je reste quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte à l'observer. Je le trouve terriblement séduisant dans les pénombres. Tellement attirant que ça m'effraie un peu.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

Je hausse les épaules et esquisse un sourire.

Son impatience souffle les braises de mon désir.

\- Tu travailles encore ?

\- Deux parchemins pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à t'appliquer à tes devoirs alors que tu sais que ton avenir est tout tracé...

Il laisse tomber sa plume et me lance un regard noir.

\- Va te faire foutre Potter ! Je t'avertis, si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux retourner dans tes dortoirs.

Il se lève brusquement et souffle la bougie.

Je tente de le retenir maladroitement par le bras.

\- Attends !

Il a les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

Et je ne veux pas qu'on gâche notre temps à se disputer. Je veux profiter de lui, de cette nuit. Je veux mettre au placard toutes mes craintes et ne plus être parasité par mes peurs. J'ai envie de l'aimer ce soir, de lui montrer comme j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je te demande pardon...

Je passe une main sur sa nuque et je le sens trembler. Je remonte et fais passer mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Je veux lui montrer comme je l'aime.

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner...

Sous mes caresses, je le sens se détendre et ses yeux se fermer.

J'ai envie d'ouvrir une parenthèse, d'oublier tous nos soucis et de ne penser qu'à nous.

Je m'approche tout contre lui et je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je cueille ses lèvres avec délicatesse et je souris quand il répond à mon baiser. Nos langues se retrouvent et la bataille pour celui qui gardera le contrôle reprend.

J'aventure ma main sous sa chemise dans la cambrure de ses reins et je le tire vers moi. La chaleur de sa peau me tourne la tête.

\- J'avoue que tu sais très bien te faire pardonner...

Il sourit et mon cœur bondit. J'aime ce sourire, simple et franc. Sans sarcasme, ni cynisme. Ce sourire qui me prouve qu'il est encore là, qu'il n'a pas baissé les bras. Ce sourire qui me pousse à croire que je peux encore le sauver.

Que j'aimerais voir ses sourires plus souvent. Pour moi. _Rien que pour moi._ Et ma propre dépendance ne m'étonne plus. Cette terrible possessivité que je ressens dans la poitrine. J'aime cette tendre addiction. Ma drogue.

Je le pousse sur le lit et m'assois à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'entreprends de lui ôter cette cravate encombrante. Ensuite les boutons de sa chemise, un à un. Mes doigts s'égarent sur sa nuque, dessinent des arabesques sur ses clavicules, puis mes lèvres prennent le relais, découvrent sa gorge, rencontrent un téton, croisent un nombril.

Je m'attaque à sa boucle de ceinture, défait son pantalon et je sens mon propre désir gonfler d'appréhension. Alors que seul son boxer me sépare enfin de son plaisir, il me soulève et me fait basculer sous lui.

Je sens le poids de son corps sur moi et j'en frissonne d'envie. Il passe une main sous mon tee-shirt et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, ni de peur dans ce baiser, juste une assurance et une volonté que je ne lui connais pas.

Sous ses caresses, je me découvre désirable et c'est terriblement excitant. Je me sens vivant. Incroyablement vivant et je voudrais qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre à l'horizon pour ne jamais perdre ce sentiment.

Il balade ses longs doigts fins le long de ma taille, les promène sur mes hanches, il s'aventure plus bas, sur mon ventre, puis hésite là où la peau disparaît sous mon caleçon.

Et alors qu'il me fixe d'un regard fiévreux de désir, il plonge sa main vers ma virilité. Il m'embrasse à nouveau avec ardeur comme pour se donner suffisamment de courage. Et sa main autour de mon sexe tendu me donne le vertige. Mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner, mon cœur à s'emballer. Il y a de quoi croire à un rêve duquel je vais me réveiller essoufflé et excité... Mais ses yeux gris rivés au fond des miens et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres sont là, bien réels.

Ses caresses d'abord timides deviennent rapidement instinctives, lentes et amples puis ses gestes s'accélèrent. Toutes mes connexions nerveuses sont inondées de plaisir.

\- Putain Drago...

Il s'arrête soudain, s'écarte et m'enlève brusquement le tee-shirt qu'il me reste, fait glisser le pantalon qui n'est qu'un obstacle et le caleçon, enfin. Dans le même temps, je fais glisser rapidement les vêtements qui lui restent et il me ramène contre lui, le souffle court. Peau contre peau. Sexe contre sexe. Et bon sang, le plaisir va me rendre fou !

Et lorsqu'il se met à bouger contre moi. Avec moi. Contre moi. Je crois irrémédiablement perdre pied. Ce ne sont pourtant que des caresses, des frottements. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien connu de si intense.

Je l'attire contre moi, mes jambes nouées dans le bas de son dos.

Et quand la jouissance s'apprête à déferler en moi, je le serre plus fort. Les spasmes m'enveloppent. Je le sens se contracter à son tour, trembler dans mes bras et gémir contre moi.

Et alors que le plaisir résonne encore dans chaque pore de ma peau, il faut déjà revenir sur terre. Trop vite. Et je rêve secrètement du moment où nous irons plus loin. Lui en moi.

Mais dans la moiteur de nos souffles repris, nos jambes se défont, nos corps se séparent. Trop vite.

Le lit apparaît maintenant comme un lieu trop intime où je n'y ai pas encore ma place toute la nuit. Drago s'est allongé sur le côté, a tiré négligemment le drap froissé sur ses fesses.

Et je le regarde affamé, une dernière fois.

Je sais que je vais devoir le quitter, arpenter les couloirs froids et rejoindre mes tristes dortoirs.

Je me lève et essaie de retrouver tant bien que mal mes affaires éparpillées. J'enfile mon caleçon quand Drago m'arrête.

\- Reste.

Son murmure est un souffle.

Et je dois le regarder étrangement puisqu'il répète :

\- J'ai envie que tu restes Harry...

Il écarte le drap en signe d'invitation.

Je reviens vers lui doucement, prenant conscience de l'importance de son geste.

Je remonte le drap sur moi et me recroqueville à ses côtés.

J'attends qu'il me parle, qu'il m'explique sa décision. Mais rien.

Il plaque son torse contre mon dos, replie un bras sous sa tête et place l'autre autour de ma taille. Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Sa respiration est lente et régulière et je me sens bien dans ses bras. J'aimerais pouvoir y passer plus de nuits, sans penser aux lendemains.

Je sens son nez s'aventurer dans mon cou avant qu'il n'y dépose un léger baiser.

Dans l'obscurité, je souris. Parfois, un simple geste est plus précieux qu'un long discours.

Je resserre mes doigts sur son bras qui m'enlace. Je vais finir par m'endormir dans ses bras, au rythme de sa respiration, celle de l'homme que j'aime. Une douce nuit en perspective.

.oOoOo.

Au petit matin, un peu avant que l'école entière ne s'éveille, je me faufile rapidement vers les dortoirs. Mais alors que je passe silencieusement le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je tombe nez à nez avec Hermione dans la Salle Commune.

Elle semble m'attendre, assise dans le vieux canapé, les mains croisées dans son giron.

\- Tu devrais être plus discret Harry !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Là, tu insultes mon sens de l'observation et mes capacités de déduction...

J'ai les joues en feu et j'essaye de bafouiller une excuse.

\- Harry... ça ne me fait rien si tu aimes les garçons. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Et tu peux te confier à moi, si tu le veux.

Hermione et sa tolérance, Hermione et sa bienveillance, Hermione et sa compréhension... Pourquoi continuer à lui cacher alors qu'elle a déjà tout saisi ?

Je m'approche et m'assoit à côté d'elle.

Je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer, ni que dire. Je réalise que je veux tout garder pour moi. Égoïste que je suis.

\- A vrai dire, ça me gêne un peu d'en parler. Ça reste... bizarre. Comme si en parler, rendait la chose bien réelle...

\- Comme tu voudras... Sache juste que je suis là... Au cas où...

\- Je le sais, merci. Juste... je n'aime pas les garçons, j'aime CE garçon...

Elle baisse les yeux et ses pommettes prennent une teinte rosée.

\- Et il le sait ?

Un rire m'échappe.

\- On parle bien de Drago Malefoy là ? Non, et je pense qu'il est assez insensible à ce genre de déclaration mielleuse...

Elle sourit à son tour, puis redevient sérieuse.

\- J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

.oOoOo.

Ne rien faire, revient à me laisser bouffer les entrailles par la peur. Ne rien faire, me met face à mon impuissance. Et je peux pas. Assister indifférent à ses funestes choix, sans pouvoir l'aider. Je ne peux pas l'aimer autant entre les draps la nuit, et le regarder s'éloigner sans rien faire le jour.

Il faut que je tente quelque chose. Savoir que j'ai tout essayé pour le protéger.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis face à son bureau, les poings serrés à m'en faire mal.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux remonter l'A.D ? Demande-t-il d'un sourire malicieux derrière ses verres en demi-lunes.

\- Pas tout à fait. Je me demandais s'il était possible de prendre en compte les élèves qui veulent changer de camp. Les aider et les préparer à se défendre...

\- Harry... Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde... l'École reste encore le lieu le plus sûr à ce jour... Mais chacun devra faire des choix le moment venu et tu peux pas les protéger contre leur volonté.

\- Je veux leur tendre la main ! Qu'ils sachent qu'on peut les aider ! Je veux donner la chance à tout le monde de s'en sortir...

Le directeur caresse pensivement sa barbe, tout en me fixant longuement.

\- A tout le monde ? Dis-moi Harry, tu n'as personne de particulier à l'esprit ?

Étrangement, dans ses yeux bleus, je perçois qu'il a compris ma requête, qu'il sait.

\- Peut-être.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- … parce que...

Il esquisse un sourire face à ma réponse enfantine.

\- Tes raisons sont limitées et risquent de ne pas me faire changer d'avis.

J'ai mal aux poings à force de les serrer. Je me lève brusquement, et m'agrippe à son bureau.

\- J'ai besoin de lui ! Pouvez-vous le comprendre ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me préparer à la guerre si c'est pour le perdre !!

\- Harry... Il a choisi son chemin...

\- Non !!

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je vous demande de le placer sous votre protection...

\- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même ?

\- ...il est trop orgueilleux ! Vous le savez bien !

Le directeur se lève, quitte ses lunettes et secoue la tête.

\- Je suis réellement navré Harry. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

.oOoOo.

Lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mon tête-à-tête avec Dumbledore résonne encore à mes oreilles et je suis comme dans du coton.

Le brouhaha ambiant me paraît lointain. Je suis à des lieues des préoccupations des personnes qui m'entourent. Je me sens déconnecté de leur monde, si impuissant et inutile..

C'est sa voix qui me sort de mon état.

\- Potter, faut qu'on parle.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est bien là, à une enjambée de la tablée gryffondor. Certains élèves de ma maison commencent à l'insulter, d'autres se lèvent et se placent entre lui et moi.

Lui, les ignore royalement. Il est seul, il a abandonné ses gorilles sur les bancs serpentard. Il affiche un calme olympien, il semble faire complètement abstraction de la tempête qui l'entoure. Les insultes, les regards, les menaces glissent sur lui comme un souffle. Il est juste là, les yeux rivés sur moi, d'un bleu qui tire vers le gris. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, suspendus dans une parenthèse hors du temps. Je retiens mon souffle inconsciemment et observe sa prestance. Droit dans ses bottes, il est majestueux, beaucoup trop pour mon cœur qui commence déjà s'emballer.

La tête haute, ses mèches blondes délicatement coiffées, le regard assuré, il détonne avec l'agitation qui l'enveloppe.

Puis je me reprends, Hermione m'interroge du regard, les camarades me jettent des œillades, attendent mes directives.

Je me lève calmement et rassure les gryffondors. _Il n'y a aucun souci, il ne me fera rien..._

Je sors de la Grande Salle et m'éloigne dans le couloir. Lui, sur mes talons.

Et à mesure que nous quittons l'agitation, je le sens impatient et tendu. A l'opposé du Drago que j'ai quitté le matin même. Avant même que je ne n'atteigne la salle du fond, il hausse la voix, sans préambule aucun.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça !! Et encore moins dans mon dos ! C'est clair Potter ?!

Son ton annonce la couleur et je sens qu'une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

\- Alors ça y est ? On repasse à Potter ?! Plus de _Harry ! Oh oui Harry !_ On a baisé et ça t'a suffit c'est ça ?

\- Arrête de parler comme ça !

Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur.

\- Quoi ?! Je risque de choquer tes chastes oreilles Malefoy ? Putain, je peux pas le faire, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Me projeter dans l'avenir tout en sachant que je vais te perdre... J'y arrive pas. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?!

\- Tu n'as pas à me protéger, bordel !! C'est ça que tu ne saisis pas ! Je sais ce que je fais, et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

\- Alors, c'est comme ça ? Tu vas te laisser faire ? Tu vas devenir un putain de Mangemort malgré _nous deux_ , malgré ce qu'on a vécu ? C'était rien à tes yeux ?

Il fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard.

\- Je t'aime Drago ! Tu le comprends ça ? Que je t'aime à en crever !

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, défait doucement ma prise et garde ma main dans la sienne.

Il porte mes doigts contre sa joue et les laisse un moment.

Il ferme les yeux et si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il retient ses larmes.

Avec une tendresse inhabituelle, il dépose un baiser à l'intérieur de mon poignet, et j'en frémis.

Il me repousse fermement.

\- Harry, ne confonds pas l'amour avec le désir...

.oOoOo.

_A suivre..._


	10. L'heure des choix

**Drago**

\- Je t'aime Drago ! Tu le comprends ça ? Que je t'aime à en crever !

Bien sûr que je le comprends. Si tu savais comme j'ai conscience de ce que ça signifie. De tout ce que ça bouleverse dans mon univers. Si tu savais, Potter, le changement que tu as soufflé sur ma vie.

Tu n'imagines sans doute pas combien j'apprécie les moments passés avec toi. As-tu idée des batailles que je mène avec moi-même pour m'avouer combien j'aime découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps et y déposer mille baisers interdits ?

Putain Potter ! Cette relation interdite me rend dingue, mais j'aime ça.

J'aime tes foutues promesses d'avenir. Autant qu'elles me terrifient. Parce que tu me laisses entrapercevoir un futur que je croyais impossible.

\- Harry, ne confonds pas l'amour avec le désir...

Pathétique.

Je ne sais que le repousser.

Si seulement, j'arrivais à rassembler mon courage et à verbaliser ces phrases qui se télescopent dans ma tête.

Mais face à cet amour trop grand qu'il me porte, je ne connais que la fuite. Comme toujours. Comme si accepter son amour me rendrait trop vulnérable.

Et je flanche devant sa façon insolente qu'il a de me regarder, cette manie qu'il a à me mettre au centre de toutes ses attentions, comme s'il se foutait du reste du monde. Son amour déterminé déverse en moi une chaleur inconnue qui ne cesse de nourrir les tentacules qui grandissent en moi.

\- Conneries ! Je sais ce que je ressens, me fais pas ce coup-là Malefoy ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Je t'aime, espèce de crétin. Je ne te demande rien en retour, pourquoi tu le refuses ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu me repousses sans cesse ?

_Parce que je ne mérite pas ton amour._

Parce que je ne sais pas comment gérer ces nouveaux sentiments. Il est persuadé qu'il a le pouvoir de changer les choses. Comment lui dire qu'il se ment à lui-même, qu'il ne fait qu'entretenir une douce utopie. Je le maudis pour avoir mis en moi de l'espoir. Je le déteste pour avoir changer ma vision des choses, pour cette minuscule folie qui grandit peu à peu en moi.

_Et si ?_

Et si j'étais plus courageux que je ne le suis. Et si j'osais enfin tenir tête à mon père. Et si j'étais assez fou pour me défiler face au Lord.

Conneries ! Je m'aventure sur des pistes de pensées sur lesquelles je n'aurais jamais osé avancer avant.

Il a semé en moi des croyances qui me rongent, des rêves qui ne se réaliseront pas, un avenir que je ne vivrai jamais. Il m'a donné l'envie de me battre, mais j'ignore si j'en ai seulement la force. Il croit en moi plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et je suis certain d'une chose : je vais le décevoir, parce qu'il croit aimer un homme qui n'a rien avoir avec celui que je suis.

Et là, à deux pas de la Grande Salle en effervescence, sa voix résonne dans ce couloir froid et silencieux. Incapable d'accepter ce que je lui dis, trop fougueux pour écouter mes fausses raisons, il s'emporte comme à son habitude les pommettes rougies par la colère.

Il va se lancer dans une nouvelle envolée quand les premiers élèves sortent de la Grande Salle. Quelques uns s'arrêtent et nous observent intrigués.

\- Vas-y Potter, cries encore plus fort, je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde t'ait entendu ! Tu veux te donner en spectacle ?

Il soutient mon regard.

\- Ne me tente pas, dit-il les dents serrées.

Pendant un quart de seconde, dans son regard, je réalise qu'il en serait capable. Crier ses sentiments et ne réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ensuite. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ressaisir.

Il met un peu plus de distance entre nous et passe sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Drago...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait dit quoique ce soit, la Sang de Bourbe nous a rejoint. Elle me fusille du regard et l'éloigne en le tirant par le bras.

.oOoOo.

Lorsque tous les élèves ont quitté la Grande Salle et se sont glissés dans le parc ou dans les différents étages du château, je me retrouve seul. Le silence sournois et oppressant m'enveloppe. Et la colère revient, elle aussi, lancinante.

Je voudrais hurler ma fureur à la terre entière.

A Potter d'abord, parce que tout est de sa faute. Évidemment. Parce que je ne peux pas accepter qu'il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore dans mon dos.

A ce vieux fou justement, parce qu'il ne peut rien pour moi.

A Rogue, parce que lui non plus ne m'est d'aucune aide.

A moi-même, parce que je ne veux pas faire de choix.

J'en veux à la terre entière, mais sans cesse mes pensées reviennent vers Potter.

Parce que ce crétin de gryffondor a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, il croit peut-être que tout se règle ? De toute notre scolarité, combien de fois je l'ai détesté pour toute la reconnaissance qu'il obtenait, pour sa popularité grandissante, pour la bienveillance non méritée du corps professoral. Il croit peut-être que tout se résout d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que la Fin est toujours heureuse.

Il se trompe.

Il n'y a que la mort qui m'attend. La peur puis la mort. Il n'y peut rien.

Et se battre contre des certitudes ne fait qu'entretenir de minces illusions.

Et si il y parvenait ?

Bon sang ! Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas espérer dans le vide, y croire alors que je connais la fin de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas être comme lui, optimiste et confiant en l'avenir, alors que la réalité est toute autre.

Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes, de ses espérances. Et cette vérité me retourne l'estomac. Pourrait-t-il accepter ce que je vais faire ? Pourrait-t-il me pardonner ? Pourrait-t-il seulement me regarder à nouveau quand j'aurai la Marque tatouée sur mon avant-bras ?

Bon sang Potter ! A quel moment j'ai accordé autant d'importance à ce que tu penses de moi ?

.oOoOo.

J'ai rejoint les autres serpentards sous l'un des saules pleureurs du parc.

Son ombre est la bienvenue face au soleil estival et certains se sont allongés, profitant d'une courte sieste improvisée avant la reprise des cours.

Je cherche discrètement Potter et sa bande du regard, mais je ne les trouve pas.

Je m'adosse contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferme les yeux pour feindre profiter comme les autres des derniers instants de tranquillité.

Pourquoi tout devient si compliqué entre lui et moi quand il s'agit simplement de parler. De mettre des mots sur certaines choses. Tout semble si simple, le soir venu, quand ce sont nos corps qui s'expriment. J'ai conscience de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir m'y prendre. Ne pas savoir lui dire. Ne pas savoir lui montrer. Est-ce être lâche de garder mes sentiments pour moi ? Est-ce lâche de vouloir les lui cacher pour lui éviter toute déception ?

Bon sang ! C'est comme un poison qu'il fait couler dans mes veines. Comment s'y est-il pris pour rallumer la foi qui était éteinte en moi ? Et à quel moment exactement j'ai eu peur de le décevoir pour quoique ce soit ?

\- Malefoy.

J'ouvre les yeux, prêt à insulter l'irréfléchie qui vient troubler ma prétendue sieste.

Miss-je-sais-tout, à la crinière incoiffable est plantée devant moi. Ses yeux sont des fentes inquisitrices fixées sur moi.

\- Je peux te voir une minute ?

Elle affiche un air assuré, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Naïve gryffondor entourée de serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle la dévisagent, attendent un signe de ma part.

\- Et bien, tu me vois, tu m'as vu, je suis là. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Crabbe ricane. Granger s'agrippe à ses livres comme à une bouée de secours.

\- Je veux dire en privé.

Pansy s'est relevée sur les coudes et fronce les sourcils. Blaise a ouvert un œil pour suivre l'échange.

Et comme j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que sa venue n'est pas étrangère à Potter, j'aimerais autant éviter d'attirer l'attention.

En une seconde, je pèse le pour et le contre.

Me lever à sa demande porterait un sacré coup à ma réputation.

La laisser parler de Potter devant tout le monde me tuerait.

Elle semble observer mon tracas intérieur et roule des yeux.

Le choix est cornélien mais cacher cette histoire avec Potter reste la priorité ultime.

Je fais mine de lui accorder une grande faveur et me lève.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas et n'attend même pas que je sois à son niveau.

\- Tu vas m'écouter Malefoy. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça suffit. Tu vas le laisser tranquille et retourner avec tes amis serpentards.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te parle d'Harry. Crétin ! Je t'avais prévenu que si tu le blessais à nouveau, tu entendrais parler de moi. Me voilà ! Je veux que tu le laisses tranquille.

\- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle secoue la tête puis me détaille du regard.

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu ne le connais vraiment pas. Il croit pouvoir tout supporter, tout endurer, mais c'est faux...

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Justement, il ne veut rien dire. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est un fait. Et toi, tu agis comme un enfoiré. Si tu ressens, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sympathie ou d'amitié pour lui, et laisse-moi te dire que j'en doute, change de comportement ou laisse-le tranquille !

\- Tu devrais t'abstenir de parler de choses dont tu ignores tout Granger.

Un cri s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Elle fait mine de se masser la tempe avant de reprendre.

\- Explique-moi alors ! Explique-moi pourquoi mon meilleur ami s'attache autant à un enfoiré de première qui n'a rien à faire de lui ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi Malefoy, pourquoi Harry est prêt à remettre en question sa préparation au combat pour toi ? Pourquoi il est prêt à aller tenir tête à Dumbledore, pour te protéger, toi ? Pourquoi il se met à négliger certains de ses amis pour ne penser d'abord qu'à toi ? Dis-moi Malefoy !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien...

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, puis me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, bien trop léger pour qu'il soit réellement douloureux.

\- Parce qu'il t'aime, espèce d'enfoiré. Il t'aime. Assez pour renoncer à l'idée de se battre. Et toi, tu lui promets quoi en retour ? Rien. Strictement rien. A part des tourments et de la souffrance.

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien Granger.

Elle s'approche bien trop près de moi et pose son index accusateur sur ma poitrine.

\- Je sais qu'Harry t'aime et qu'il pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à le croire. Mais au final, seuls tes actes prouveront ta bonne foi. En attendant, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Agis en homme pour une fois Malefoy ! Fais tes choix et assume-les jusqu'au bout ! Mais ne fais pas souffrir Harry pour rien. Tu ne ressens rien pour lui et tu t'en fiches qu'il ait le cœur brisé, alors laisse-le tranquille tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tais-toi, je t'ai dit !

\- Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas la stricte vérité ?

\- Tu ne sais rien...

\- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-le Malefoy...

Il y a dans son regard un air suppliant. Comme si elle voulait que je la rassure. Comme si elle voulait entendre une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Que je lui dise peut-être que je protègerai Harry, ou que je serai toujours présent ? Un tissu de mensonges ? De belles paroles ?

\- Tout a l'air si simple pour vous les gryffondors... Mais est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose si je l'aimais en retour ? Non. Non, ça ne changerait strictement rien !

Un léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres, et elle incline légèrement la tête, comme pour m'observer sous un nouveau jour.

\- Détrompe-toi Malefoy. Ça change tout.

Elle me presse doucement le bras avant de s'éloigner vers le château.

.oOoOo.

Les cours sont passés avec une lenteur effarante.

En fin d'après-midi, je fais rapidement le tour du château et des pièces communes sans trouver celui que je cherche.

Puis je me dirige vers le seul endroit qu'il me reste : la crique au bord du lac.

Je retrouve tant bien que mal le petit sentier puis crapahute sur les rochers jusqu'à la plage de galets. Et je l'aperçois enfin.

Il est assis contre un rocher, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête entre les mains.

\- Je te cherchais.

Il lève brusquement la tête. J'attends qu'il me hurle dessus ou qu'il me balance les premiers cailloux venus, mais rien ne vient.

Je m'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Finalement, c'est lui qui brise le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, il se lève et s'éloigne.

\- Va-t-en Drago.

Et si j'étais sain d'esprit, je l'écouterais. Parce que ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. De savoir que j'en suis la cause. Mais ma raison m'a apparemment quitté depuis un moment puisque je m'approche de lui. Le dos voûté et les épaules rentrées, il semble porter le poids du monde et sa fatigue me saute aux yeux. Et je m'en veux de ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'il avait tant de choses à se soucier concernant la Guerre. Je m'en veux de n'être qu'un poids supplémentaire pour lui.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser pour la scène dans le couloir. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, je me suis emporté. Je suis désolé.

Il a les mains enfouies dans ses poches et garde les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- Harry, regarde-moi. Insulte-moi. Frappe-moi. Mais dis quelque chose.

Concentré sur le bout de ses chaussures, il semble muré dans son silence. Sur son visage, mille expressions défilent que je ne sais pas décrypter. J'ai l'impression qu'il lutte avec lui-même pour retenir des larmes et j'ai un poids en fonte dans l'estomac. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago.

Il me jette rapidement un regard en biais et j'ai le cœur qui se comprime.

A quel moment j'ai voulu être à la hauteur de ses folles attentes ? A quel moment j'ai voulu être l'homme qu'il voyait en moi ? A quel moment j'ai voulu ressembler à celui qu'il aimait ?

Je me racle la gorge et me concentre sur ma voix pour qu'elle ne flanche pas.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais devenir. Tu l'as toujours su. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Potter.

\- Peut-être.

Il relève la tête et fixe son regard au loin, sur les eaux calmes du lac. Il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un son n'en sorte enfin.

\- Mais j'ai toujours cru que je pouvais te sauver Drago. Te faire changer d'avis.

Je peux lui mentir à lui, jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais pas à moi-même.

Bien sûr qu'il m'a changé. Qu'il m'a sauvé. Bien sûr qu'il a bouleversé ma vision des choses. Qu'il a piétiné mes croyances et planté une graine d'espoir au fond de moi.

\- C'est typiquement gryffondor ça...

Il esquisse un sourire. Et j'aimerais le faire sourire plus souvent. Je voudrais pouvoir alléger ce poids énorme qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Je sais qu'il ne me demandera jamais de choisir entre lui et la Marque. Il n'est pas égoïste et ne me mettra pas au pied du mur. Parce qu'il m'aime. Il _m'aime_ bon sang !

Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit insidieusement qu'il suffirait d'un mot de tes lèvres, Potter, pour que je plaque tout.

Elle me souffle que si tu me demandais à nouveau de tout quitter, je le ferai. Ici et maintenant. Laisse-moi être lâche et fuyons ce monde trop compliqué pour nous.

Mais je fais taire cette voix sourde. Parce que je ne veux plus fuir. Parce que je voudrais tellement être à la hauteur de ses sentiments.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Et là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de crier ou de pleurer. Parce que c'est Lui, parce que c'est Nous. Parce que j'entraperçois ce qu'on aurait pu vivre. Parce que je comprends enfin celui que je veux être, pour Lui. Et au fond de moi, je commence à deviner la voie dans laquelle je vais m'engager. Faire un choix et l'assumer. Jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu continueras à te battre. Parce que tu es fort et parce que je crois en toi, comme beaucoup d'autres ici.

 _Viens là._ Il a arrêté de retenir ses larmes et vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Son corps contre le mien est secoué de sanglots qu'il tente d'étouffer. Il s'agrippe à moi comme s'il allait me perdre, et c'est sûrement le cas. Je le serre dans mes bras pour m'imprégner de tout ce que j'aime en lui. La chaleur qui émane de lui se répand dans tout mon corps. Je laisse courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébène et j'essaie de mémoriser son odeur.

\- J'ai peur Drago.

\- Tu t'en sortiras. Tu as travaillé dur pour gagner cette guerre, et tu es bien entouré.

Il renifle.

\- J'ai peur pour toi, crétin.

Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes deux mains et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pour le faire taire. Pour chasser ces angoisses sournoises. Pour sceller dans ce baiser tout ce à quoi je m'apprête à renoncer.

.oOoOo.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel malgré le début de la matinée. Dans le bureau circulaire, les rayons éclairent depuis quelques heures déjà les curieux instruments qui s'entassent pêle-mêle ci et là. Les grandes fenêtres donnent sur le terrain de quidditch et je laisse vagabonder mon esprit vers des souvenirs où il y a quelques semaines encore, sur ce même terrain, je tentais d'oublier en vain mon funeste sort.

\- Tu as fais le bon choix Drago.

Mon attention revient vers le vieux directeur qui me détaille de ses yeux malicieux derrière ses verres en demies-lunes.

\- Et je continue de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée...

Rogue a lâché ça dans un souffle rauque. Il est debout contre la paroi du bureau circulaire, les bras croisés et le regard furieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter _ça_. C'est le jeter dans la gueule du loup, vous en avez conscience ?

Dumbledore incline la tête, m'observe un moment avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

\- C'est son choix Severus, et il semble avoir conscience du danger.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Comment pourrait-il saisir tous les enjeux de cette décision ?

\- Il connait l'importance qu'aura cette mission dans l'évolution de cette guerre. Et il sait que son rôle sera capital.

\- Vous le condamnez vous-même à mort ! Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage.

\- En tout cas, « il » aimerait bien que vous arrêtiez de parler de lui comme si « il » n'était pas la même pièce...

Rogue me fusille du regard et je peux lire la fureur sur ses traits.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas Drago ! Il y a quelques jours, vous vouliez fuir la guerre sans demander votre reste, et aujourd'hui vous vous jetez à corps perdu dans quelque chose qui vous dépasse...

Peut-être parce que je ne veux plus fuir. Faire des choix et les assumer, quitte à en payer le prix. Parce que je ne veux pas voir la déception dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- Ma décision est prise Professeur.

La colère s'est quelque peu effacée et a laissé place à de l'inquiétude chez mon directeur de maison.

\- Vous n'êtes pas taillé pour devenir un espion Drago. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est dangereux et difficile.

Je relève le menton et plante mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Dumblelore.

\- Pourtant certains pensent que j'en ai la carrure.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contente de hocher doucement la tête.

Rogue explose.

\- Parce que ce qui lui importe, c'est gagner cette foutue guerre et préserver Potter coûte que coûte ! Il ne se soucie pas de vous comme moi !

Dumbledore ne réagit pas mais continue de m'observer silencieusement.

Je réalise que pour ce vieux fou, je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple pion sur son échiquier géant, mais je comprends aussi qu'on a finalement le même but : protéger Harry et le faire gagner la guerre.

\- Ça me va. C'est mon choix et je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout.

Rogue se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et secoue la tête.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne faites pas ça pour Potter...

Je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter jusqu'aux oreilles, mais avant que je n'ai à lui répondre, Dumbledore prend la parole.

\- Chacun à ses raisons propres quand l'heure des choix importants approche Severus. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais les tiennes quand tu es venu me trouver, il y a des années.

Rogue marmonne quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.

Dumbledore se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Il y a quand même une chose que je ne saisis pas Drago...

Il pioche un bonbon au citron dans un panier posé sur son bureau, défait lentement l'emballage avant de le poser sur sa langue.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire à Harry ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le fais pour lui. Il trouvera mille raisons pour que j'abandonne cette idée, mille raisons pour me retenir et me garder près de lui.

Je me racle la gorge pour faire disparaître la boule qui se forme.

\- Et il y arrivera sûrement. Mais il n'y a que comme ça que je peux l'aider. De l'intérieur.

Mon discours me semble un peu trop récité, à force d'y avoir réfléchi cette nuit, mais Dumbledore ne tilte pas.

\- Dans quelques jours, il me haïra d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais il sera vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le vieux directeur pose son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il me semble tout à coup n'être qu'un simple vieillard éreinté par le poids des années.

\- Tu sous-estimes sa capacité à aimer. S'il comprend ton geste, ton amour le sauvera et le portera pendant la guerre. S'il te hait, s'il ne comprend pas, il ne sera que rancœur et colère, et ça risque de le détruire à petit feu. Harry est un idéaliste, ne l'oublie pas.

.oOoOo.

La nuit est bien avancée quand je rejoins mes quartiers. Les couloirs sont silencieux et ma chambre est froide malgré la saison estivale.

J'allume les bougies de mon bureau et m'y installe. Les parchemins et les bouteilles d'encre y sont éparpillés, les bouquins entassés. Inutile de continuer à étudier ce soir. La décision est prise, mon destin scellé. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai rien ressenti en faisant ce choix. Aucune étincelle, aucune chaleur, aucune reconnaissance.

Je rassemble les pages de parchemins, les mets en ordre, range mes plumes, referme l'encrier. Je jette un œil à l'heure ; il est minuit passé.

Et je n'ai jamais autant souhaité qu'il vienne. Malgré la dispute, malgré la tension, j'ai besoin de lui, de le voir, de le toucher. J'ai besoin qu'il m'apaise.

Les secondes tiquent, les minutes s'égrènent. Après avoir rangé le bureau, puis mes livres et enfin mes affaires avec minutie, je souffle les bougies et je résigne à me glisser dans mon lit trop grand.

La nuit avance, et sans surprise, je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil. Une sournoise angoisse s'empare de moi et s'étend douloureusement dans tous mes membres. Je me retourne sur le dos et me force à me concentrer sur ma respiration, quand j'entends la poignée de ma porte se tourner doucement.

Je sens sa présence avant de décerner vraiment sa silhouette, puis je le devine dans l'ouverture de la porte, une main sur la poignée, comme s'il hésitait à entrer dans la chambre.

Puis il se décide à s'approcher. Doucement. Un pas après l'autre. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux sont rougis.

\- Harry...

\- Shh... Tais-toi...

Il grimpe lentement sur le lit et m'observe un instant. Il s'approche de moi.

\- Écoute... je murmure.

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et secoue la tête. Bientôt son doigt est remplacé par sa bouche, brusque et désespérée. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et s'accroche sur ma nuque.

\- Harry...

Tandis que sa langue se fraie un passage entre mes lèvres, il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et reprend son baiser avec urgence.

\- Harry, on devrait parler...

Puis sa bouche s'aventure dans mon cou et dépose lentement des baisers brûlants jusqu'à ma clavicule. Elle me lèche, me suçote et mon désir me fait tourner la tête. Mes mains trouvent naturellement leur place sur ses hanches, et le contact de sa peau m'affole délicieusement.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Son souffle contre mon oreille m'électrise.

Ses lèvres capturent mon lobe et le mordillent doucement.

Rien que l'idée de son corps sur le mien est à deux doigts de me faire perdre pied, mais ma raison me rappelle vicieusement à l'ordre.

J'essaie de l'éloigner doucement, de me détacher de ses caresses, de ses murmures et de ses baisers. Et ça me déchire lentement.

Je prends ses poignets et le fixe sérieusement.

\- Il faut que je te parle...

Il doit s'apercevoir de mon air grave, puisqu'il prend du recul et s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit.

Il fronce les sourcils et me fait signe de continuer.

\- Écoute, c'est important. Fais en sorte qu'il y ait le moins d'élèves possibles dans l'école demain soir et prépare ceux qui restent à se battre.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Demain soir. Des mangemorts vont attaquer l'école. Ils vont s'en prendre à Dumbledore. Ils engagent les hostilités et Tu-Sais-Qui a décidé de marquer le coup en commençant par Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Écoute Harry, tu dois te tenir prêt et avertir les autres élèves. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir...

Il secoue la tête et me regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu me confies ça, si tu t'apprêtes à accepter la Marque ? Tu te rends compte du danger que tu cours s'ils s'en aperçoivent ?!

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien parce que tu vas le garder pour toi et ne surtout pas dire que l'information vient de moi.

Je laisse quelques secondes de silence, le temps à son esprit d'assembler tous les éléments en sa possession.

Il écarquille les yeux quand il saisit où je veux en venir.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre Harry. Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté dans cette guerre ! Sans me défiler, sans être un lâche à tes yeux.

Il me regarde horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai poussé à faire ? Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ces risques. Je peux te protéger. Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Il serre mes mains dans les siennes et je vois dans ses yeux toute la détresse que je craignais y lire.

\- C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux réellement t'aider.

\- Et en restant avec moi, tu n'y as pas songé ? C'est à mes côtés que j'ai besoin de toi Drago.

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et il efface d'un revers de manche celles qui se mettent à rouler sur ses joues.

\- N'essaie pas de me retenir s'il te plait. On va se battre Harry, peut être pas comme tu l'aurais voulu, pas côte à côte, mais on va se battre et quand tout sera terminé, quand tu l'auras tué, je viendrais te chercher. Je te le promets.

Il renifle et porte mes mains à sa bouche.

\- Ne dis pas que tu as fais ça pour moi, je t'en supplie, dit-il dans un souffle.

J'efface ses larmes avec mes pouces et me rapproche de lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, je l'ai fait pour nous. Parce que tu m'as transformé, parce que tu m'as donné l'espoir d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde, parce que tu m'as montré ce que c'était d'aimer, d'être aimé et c'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai connu.

 _Viens là._ Je pose mon front contre le sien et passe mes doigts dans sa tignasse.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre notre histoire en cachette tu entends. Je veux pouvoir te donner la main, te sourire, être à tes côtés sans avoir peur d'être condamné. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans crainte.

Entre deux sanglots, je le sens acquiescer.

\- Je vais me battre Harry, à ma façon. Pour nous. Parce que je t'aime Potter. Malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, je t'aime. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu resteras la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Il passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui. Ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux et il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sur ma langue le goût salé de ses larmes se mêlent à celui de ses lèvres. Et je peux pas me résoudre à penser que ce baiser pourrait être le dernier.

.oOoOo.

Alors que Rogue est sur le point de faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est la fin d'un chapitre pour moi, la fin d'un monde, d'un univers. Et mes sens tentent de graver dans ma mémoire tous les détails d'Harry. Sa saveur, son odeur, le grain de sa peau, les traits de son visage, l'expression à la fois douce et si grave de ses yeux bien trop verts. Et l'Amour que j'y lisais. Parce que je vais en avoir besoin, là-bas, en Enfer, pour me guider, m'y accrocher et retrouver, un jour, le chemin du retour.

\- THE END -

.oOoOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin.  
> Pas tout à fait un happy end, mais pas non plus dramatique, vous en avez pensé quoi ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire !   
> Il existe une suite, qui se déroule 3 ans après la Guerre, qui s'appelle "les Fantômes du Passé" et qui boucle l'histoire entre Drago et Harry.


End file.
